Tomb Raider und der Orden des Minotaurus
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Nach dem Anruf eines Freundes ist Lara besorgt. Der Besuch bei dem Freund, der nun verstorben ist, bringt keine Entwarnung. Alle Zeichen deuten auf eine alte Sekte hin, die als verschollen gegolten hat. Jetzt ist sie aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht...
1. Ritualmord

Lara Croft

TOMB RAIDER 

DER ORDEN DES MINOTAURUS

Vorwort:

Meine zweite Fanfiction aus der Welt von Lara Croft, der berühmten Archäologin. Da meine erste Fanfiction so gut angekommen ist, möchte ich hiermit eine weitere Fanfiction verfassen. Die Handlung ist simpel...jedenfalls auf den ersten Schein. Ich versuche diese wieder so umfangreich und komplex wie möglich zu gestalten. Außerdem will ich dieses mal noch sachlicher beschreiben. Die geschichtlichen Ereignisse sollen so Naturgetreu sein, wie möglich. Also versuche ich nicht plötzlich Nazis und Tibetaner zusammen zu mischen, damit die Handlung voran kommt.  Jetzt das offizielle...die Figuren gehören EIDOS und CORE (muss ich CRYSTAL DYNAMICS jetzt eigentlich auch erwähnen?) und nicht mir...ich hab auch keine Lust (oder besser: Nicht die Absicht) damit Geld zu machen.

Handlung:

Der Anruf eines Freundes beunruhigt Lara. James Connor brauch ihre Hilfe. Doch als sie ihm zur Hilfe eilen möchte, ist es für ihn schon zu spät. Sie stößt allerdings in einem Lager auf James Tagebuch, dass sie nach Amsterdam führt. Dort wollte sich James mit einer Kontaktperson treffen. Dort angekommen wird Lara schnell Zeugin eines Selbstmordes. Doch schon von Anfang an zweifelt die Archäologin an dem _Selbst_mord, des Mannes. Ihre erste Spur findet sie an der linken Schläfe des Opfers. Er scheint ein mystisches Symbol als Tätowierung zu tragen. Ein schwarzes Dreieck, durchzogen von einem Blitz. Weitere Spuren führen die Archäologin auf die Spuren einer verschollen geglaubten Sekte aus dem Mittelalter. Sie nennen sich der „Orden des Minotaurus" und sind auf der Jagd nach was größerem. Und mit ihnen schien auch James in Verbindung zu stehen. Zusammen mit einer guten Freundin macht sich Lara auf nach Australien. Ein neues Abenteuer von globalem Ausmaß wartet auf Lara, denn dieses Mal scheint alles in Gefahr zu sein, denn der Orden scheint ein sehr hohes Ziel zu verfolgen.

Prolog

Indonesien: Insel Java: Borobodur – Tempel

Der Anruf war so überraschend gekommen, wie er auch schon wieder weg war. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen und schon hatte er aufgelegt. _Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Komm zum Borobodur, du weißt wo!_ Er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, sich nicht bedankt und er war nicht mal da. Lara Croft, renommierte Archäologin, Grabräuberin und Gräfin von Surrey, stand am Rande des großen buddhistischen Tempels auf der Insel Java und blickte zu der Pyramidenartigen Konstruktion hinauf. „Borobodur.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und konnte die Augen nicht von der genialen Konstruktion abwenden. Sie hatte schon einige über den Tempel gehört, aber es war ihr erstes Mal hier auf Java. Sowieso war Lara Croft noch nicht so oft in Indonesien gewesen, hier gab es viel zu wenig zu holen.

„_Denkst du es hat einen bestimmten Grund, dass er dich hier haben wollte?_", fragte eine Stimme durch ihr Headset. „Keine Ahnung Allister, James war noch nie dafür bekannt irgendwas mit einer Absicht zu verbinden.", sie schmunzelte, während sie darüber nach dachte, was ihr alter Freund von ihr wollte. Sie hatten sich vor einigen Jahren auf einer Yacht kennen gelernt. Ein reicher Brite hatte stolz seine Jadefiguren Sammlung aus China präsentiert. Und Lara war dort gewesen, um diese Figuren wieder ihrem Ursprung zurückzugeben. Marvin Nurningham, so der Name des Briten, hatte eine lange Ansprache darüber gehalten, wie schwer es gewesen war diese Figuren zu erhalten und wie viel Geld ihn das gekostet hatte.

Lara wäre vor Langeweile beinah von der Rehling gekippt, sie hatte dort gelehnt in ihrem schwarzen Abendkleid, der Ausschnitt fast bis zu Bauchnabel. Doch James O'Connor hatte sie aufgefangen. Er hatte sie schnell noch aus ihrem Einnicken errettet und sie vor einem peinlichen Abgang bewahrt. Er war Professor für Antike Mythologie und Religion an der Westpoint Universität in England. Ein gebildeter und lustiger Mann. Und er hatte ihr kurzer Hand geholfen die Stücke wieder zu entwenden. Denn auch er wusste die Wahrheit über die Sünden, die Nurningham dafür begannen hatte.

Mord, Totschlag, Plünderung und Brandstiftung. Das würde reichen, um ihn für einige Jahre hinter Gittern zu bringen. Aber so lange er sich auf dem Boden der Königin befand, konnte China ihm nichts anhaben. Also war Lara zu gewissen Maßnahmen gezwungen gewesen. Das lag nun allerdings Jahre zurück, lange Jahre vor den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres. Zuerst war da die Sache mit ihrem Blutsbruder gewesen und dem Mann aus der Zukunft, Indiana Jones. Und jetzt letztens hatte sie plötzlich durch eine alte Freundin aus La Pas erfahren, dass es in Bolivien eine alte Steinestrade gab, die sie an ihre Vergangenheit führte.

An ihre Zeit in Nepal mit ihrer Mutter und an ihr verschwinden. Es war schlimm gewesen, aber Lara war nun um ein Artefakt mächtiger geworden: Excalibur. Das mächtige Schwert, dass Artus im Kampf gegen seine Feinde geschwungen hatte. Unterstützt von Merlin. Lara hatte den wahren Kern dieser Legende gefunden und hatte durch Amanda, eine alte _Bekannte_ erfahren, dass ihre Mutter möglicherweise in Avalon war.

Jetzt war Lara auf der Suche nach einer Estrade, die der in Bolivien und Peru ähnelte. „Und woher kennst du James noch mal?", meldete sich auch nun Zip am Headset. Laras neue Freunde und Kollegen. Zip der Computertechniker war ein alter Bekannter von Lara, mit dem sie während ihres Einbruchs bei Von Croy gearbeitet hatte. Er war ein Afroamerikaner und hatte schon einige Jährchen in der Zelle auf dem Buckel. Lara neckte ihn gerne, weil er so putzig an die Decke ging. Allister hingegen war vor einiger Zeit neu eingestellt worden. Er war ihr Fachmann für altertümliche Mythen und Geschichten. Auf diesem Gebiet stand er niemandem in irgendeiner weise nach.

Sie hatte das beste Team der Welt. „Das ist privat.", erwiderte Lara grinsend und checkte ihre Ausrüstung einmal durch. Seit kurzem nutzte sie ein neues, reißfestes Modell, dass für jeden Abenteurer zu gebrauchen war. Dies war nun ihr Standardoutfit. Das grün und braun war dem schwarz gewichen und das wiederum war nun zu dieser Forum mutiert. Ein luftiges, schnell trocknendes Top in braun beige Ton, ebenso eine knappe Hotpants in gleicher Farbe. Sie hatte sich das Modell auch noch in verschiedenen Farben zu gelegt, doch diese hingen meist nur in ihrem Kleiderschrank in Croft Manor rum. Sie hatte das Haus vollkommen umgestalten lassen, es war wieder komplett aufgerissen und saniert worden.

Während der Zeit hatte sie in dem zweiten Anwesen gewohnt, dass ihr Vater ihr hinterlassen hatte. Ebenfalls ein schönes Haus, aber Croft Manor blieb Laras Favorit, außerdem hatte sie bereits viele schöne Erweiterungen hinzugefügt. Die Computeranlage von Zip allein hatte sie schon Unsummen gekostet, aber er hatte genau das und kein weiteres verlangt. Lara hatte es ihm gern gegeben. Doch jetzt war es an der Zeit weiterzumachen und nicht in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Lara hatte das Gefühl etwas großem auf der Spur zu sein. Und sie würde damit richtig liegen. Und zwar wie.

Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und begann damit die Pyramide zu ersteigen, wobei ihr die Glockenartigen Sockel eine große Hilfe waren. Diese Gebilde nannte man Stupas, sie symbolisierten das Wirken und Handeln Buddhas. Der Name Borobodur ließ sich aus zwei Wörtern herleiten und hieß soviel wie: „Komplex der Mönche." Also war das in der Antike ein altes Kloster gewesen, damals als Java noch buddhistisch und hinduistisch war. Mittlerweile war die Umgebung islamisiert worden. Das Kloster selbst war erst vor einigen hundert Jahren noch von Vulkangestein verdeckt worden und war erst vor elf Jahren von der UNESCO zum Weltkulturerbe ernannt worden.

Umso mehr erstaunte Lara die Tatsache, dass James scheinbar eine Ausgrabung zu führen schien, denn überall, während sie weiter hinaufstieg, fand sie Werkzeug und Utensilien, die definitiv nicht zum Eier braten gedacht waren. „Was zur Hölle tut er hier, weiß er denn nicht, dass dies geschütztes Gebiet ist?", beschwerte sich Allister. Er tat es sehr gerne und auch sehr häufig. „Ich denke schon. Wahrscheinlich hat er es heimlich getan, oder er hat die offizielle Erlaubnis.", überlegte Lara.

„Erlaubnis? Von der UNESCO? Ich hab mal versucht eine Ausgrabung an einem derer heiligen Orte zu führen, die haben mich hochkant rausgeschmissen.", kommentierte Allister weiter. „Könnte es vielleicht an deiner unglaublichen Ausstrahlung gelegen haben?", wollte Lara wissen und grinste in sich hinein.

„Oder an deinem Parfüm? Wie heißt das? Eau de Schweiß?", wollte Zip wissen und lachte. „Ich bin gerade aus dem British Museum zurück. Lara hat mich ja dahingeschickt, in der Hoffnung eine weitere Estrade zu finden. Aber vergebens. Jetzt erfuhr ich, dass ihr euch in Java herumtreibt.", konterte der Geschichtsforscher.

Lara lächelte zu frieden, während sie den Neckereien ihrer Jungs zuhörte. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Mom, die auf ihre Kids achtete. Wobei eigentlich Allister und Zip den Auftrag hatten, Lara zu bewachen und ihr zu helfen. „Das Museum weiß also auch nicht bescheid.", Lara seufzte, während sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Ein großes, offenes Tor. „Falls es noch eine Estrade gibt, dann nicht in den bekannten Gebieten. Die Archäologen haben um Bolivien bereits alles auf den Kopf gestellt.", erläuterte Allister vor sich hin, während sich Lara das Tor ansah.

Lara betrat schließlich die gähnende Finsternis des Tores. Im ersten Moment sah sie nichts und war versucht das Licht an ihrem Rucksack aufleuchten zu lassen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit, die Pupillen weiteten sich, um mehr Licht auffangen zu können und Lara sah das Ausmaß des Raumes. An die zehn Meter hohe Wände, kuppelförmig gehalten und voller Verzierungen. Dazu kamen noch prunkvolle Stützsäulen und ein alter, roter Teppich auf dem Boden. In die Wände waren kleine Alkoven eingelassen, die eigentlich mal Fenster darstellten, über die Jahrhunderte aber von Pflanzen und Ranken verschlossen worden waren.

Die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war, war erst vor einigen Tagen aufgebrochen worden, dass erkannte sie an der dicken Staubschicht, die noch überall lag. Der Wind hatte den Eingang frei geräumt, Menschen einen anderen Teil, doch das meiste war noch vollkommen zugewuchert, so aus der riesige Buddha, der am anderen Ende des Raumes seinen Platz gefunden hatte. „Schön.", hörte sie Allister wie einen verliebten Teenager seufzen.

Dann hörte sie, wie Stühle gerutscht wurden. Zip ging wohl auf Abstand. „Wisst ihr was mich erstaunt?", wollte Lara wissen. „Das über die Jahrhunderte niemand von dieser Tür gewusst hatte?", fragte Zip. „Nein. Das hier keine Menschenseele ist.", erwiderte die Archäologin: „Ein guter Archäologe würde niemals einfach so die Tür offen lassen, nicht, wenn viele Schätze im Inneren zu holen waren. Außerdem ist das Wetter geradezu perfekt...", sie sah ihre Oberarme an: „...ich bin sogar schon einwenig braun geworden."

„Ich wird immer rot, wie n Krebs im Topf.", erwiderte Allister nachdenklich. Ihre Worte hatten sie wohl ins Grübeln gebracht. Das war nicht gut, wenn Allister grübelte, dann war hier gehörig was faul. Lara ging einige Schritte weiter, ließ das Licht an ihrem Rucksack aufflammen und durchleuchtete die aufgewirbelten Flocken. Wäre es nicht so stickig, würde Lara sich fühlen wie in einem Winterwunderland. Aber hier war gehörig was nicht in Ordnung. Sie erkannte Werkzeug, so wie eine Art Tunnel im Boden.

„Er hat doch nicht...", begann Allister. Doch bevor er sich ernsthaft aufregen konnte, unterbrach Lara ihn: „Sie haben die Fliesen sauber entfernt, um darunter zu graben.", sie blickte sich das Innere an, weit hinten leuchtete ein goldgelber Schein, wie von einer Fackel oder einer Öllampe: „Oder vielleicht hat dieser Tunnel auch schon lange existiert.", folgerte sie aus ihren Beobachtungen.

„Keine Ahnung was, aber ich wenn du noch lange über Kopf hängst, muss ich kotzen.", gab Zip zu bedenken. Lara riss ihren Kopf hoch, mit dem Effekt, dass Zip einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich gab. Sie hatte sich eben neben das Loch auf den Bauch gelegt und hineingestarrt, in der Hoffnung etwas zu sehen. Was auch immer es war, Lara wollte es wissen. Also ließ sie sich in den Schacht fallen und ging nun geduckt durch die Finsternis. Ihre kleine LED-Leuchte half ihr dabei einwenig.

Der Tunnel endete schnell, nachdem sie an einpaar Fackeln vorbeigekommen war, in einem von Ranken verdeckten Ausgang. Ein Fluchtweg für die alten Mönche, erkannte die Archäologin. „Das ist beeindruckend.", imitierte Zip seinen Freund und Kollegen. Der nur schnaubend protestierte. „Du hast Recht. Aber ich sehe etwas, dass weniger beeindruckend ist.", Lara zog ihr Fernglas und blickte durch.

Tatsächlich, einwenig abschüssig, in der Nähe des Dschungels, lag ein kleines Camp. James Camp, dachte sie. Denn sie konnte den weißen Truck sehen, den James als eine Art Glücksbringer betrachtete. Er stand da rum. Der einzige Beweis dafür, dass James hier gewesen war. Sonst zeugte nur der entdeckte Tunnel noch von der Anwesenheit lebender Menschen.

Oder _ehemals_ lebender Menschen. Falls das stimmte. Lara hatte einen üblen Verdacht, den sie nicht gern bestätigt sehen würde. Aber sie hatte gelernt sich auf das schlimmste gefasst zu machen. Vor allem seit ihrem Abenteuer mit Indiana Jones und der Sache mit Excalibur. Das mystische Schwert König Arturs befand sich nun in ihrem Besitz und sie hatte es in Teile zerlegt, dank des Ghalali Schlüssels.

Den Schlüssel trug sie immer bei sich, so konnte keiner die Fragmente wieder zusammensetzen. Und würde niemals eine solche Macht erlangen, wie Lara Croft sie gespürt hatte, als sie sich das Artefakt in Nepal zu eigen gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig, um nicht auf dem zugewachsenen Stück Erde auszurutschen, verließ Lara die Höhle und ging den Weg hinab, um sich das Camp genauer anzusehen. Dabei waren ihre Hände griff bereit an die beiden Pistolen an ihrer Hüfte gelegt.

Nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte sie das Camp und schritt nun zwischen vier Beigen Zelten einher. In der Mitte der Konstellation war eine Art Lagerfeuer errichtet worden, daneben standen ungespülte Aluminiumteller und Tassen, einige Feldflaschen, mit in der Sonne erwärmtem Wasser gefüllt, so wie eine Art Wäscheständer, an dem noch nasse Sachen trockneten. Der Truck war mit der Nase in Richtung Zeltplatz gestellt worden und Lara schritt auf das Auto zu. Der weiße Lack war schmutzig von der Fahrt durch den Dschungel, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes. Rote Schmieren waren in der Nähe des Türgriffs, die Lara eindeutig als Blut identifizierte.

Sie malte sich eine Szene im Kopf aus, die sie besser nicht weiterführte. Denn sie hatte den Verdacht, dass sie stimmen könnte. Die Schmieren zogen sich von dem Türknauf runter, bis sie am Reifen ankamen. Dort verschwanden sie, aber Lara konnte brutale Schleifspuren in dem bisschen Gras erkennen, was die Oberseite des Tempelkomplexes bewucherte. Jemand war in den Wald geschleift worden.

Laras erster Impuls galt der Suche nach dem Team. Vielleicht hielt man sie als Geisel, vielleicht waren sie noch am Leben. Aber es ging ihr in erster Linie um die Aufklärung dieses Vorfalls, also musste sie bei den Zelten anfangen. Sie erkannte James Jagdmesser, ebenfalls ein Glücksbringer, neben einem der Zelte und schloss daraus auf die Richtigkeit ihres Fundes. Fliegen surrten über dem kleinen Camp und ein unerträglicher Gestank breitete sich aus, der nur noch verstärkt wurde, als Lara die Plane zurückschlug und erstarrte.

„Oh mein Gott.", kam es aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig. Lara, Zip und Allister schwiegen eine Sekunde. „Das ist ja grauenhaft.", erklang schließlich Zips Stimme. Nun war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr nach Scherzen zumute. Lara sah ihren alten Freund auf dem Boden des Zeltes. Der Gestank ging von seinem Leblosen Körper aus. Er lag auf dem Rücken, so als hätte er die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens damit verbracht über den Boden zu kriechen. Seine linke Hand war ausgestreckt und verschwand unter einem Haufen Klamotten, die James sich mitgebracht haben musste.

Ein Zeichen? Lara musste dem nachgehen, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht in die Nähe des Sonnengetrockneten, von Fliegen zerfressenen Leichnams kommen wollte. Lara vergaß vollkommen die Schmieren auf dem Auto und ging ins Innere. Die Luft war schwül und roch nach erbrochenem und verwestem, so wie verbranntem Fleisch. Ein widerwärtiger Geruch, der in Lara den Brechreiz hervorrief, doch sie hielt sich wacker und ging an dem Leblosen Körper ihres Freundes vorbei. Sie sah, dass er Kein Hemd oder Shirt trug und auf seinem Rücken prangte ein Zeichen, ein antikes Symbol, dass durch herausschneiden von Hautstreifen in den Rücken eingefügt worden war.

Ein Dreieck, durchzogen von einer Art Horn. „Der Orden des Minotaurus.", erklang Allisters Stimme: „Ein antiker Orden, der...", Lara unterbrach seinen Redeschwall: „Still." Er verstummte sofort. Die Archäologin wand sich ab, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. James O'Connor war ein guter Freund gewesen, jetzt war er tot und seine Hand deutete unter einen Klamottenstapel, den Lara schließlich zu durchwühlen begann.

Ziemlich weit unten fand sie eine kleine Notiz. Eine Adresse aus den Niederlanden war dort vermerkt, so wie eine Telefonnummer und die Handschriftliche Notiz: _Treffen in vierzehn Tagen._ Die Notiz war auf vorgestern notiert, also hatte James da noch gelebt und vorgehabt irgendwen an diesem Ort zu treffen. Lara verstaute den Zettel und schritt durch die Hinterseite wieder aus dem Zelt, sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete ein und aus und schritt schließlich zum Auto. Ein kurzer Check zeigte ihr vor allem drei Sachen: Der Schlüssel steckte, der Tank war voll und keinerlei Leichen im Innenraum und auf der Ladefläche.

Lara öffnete die Tür, stieg ein und startete den Motor. Das Treffen war wohl wichtig, sonst hätte James nicht noch im Tode darauf gedeutet. Also musste Lara jetzt diesen Unbekannten treffen. Im Rückwärtsgang fahrend, wand sie sich an Allister: „Ich komm nach Hause. Bereitet alles vor. Und erzähl mir alles, was du über den Orden weißt."

Der Wagen bretterte durch das Unterholz in Richtung Stadt davon und verschwand schon bald im Dunkeln. Keiner bemerkte, wie eine Gestalt sich aus dem Unterholz löste und dem weißen Wagen hinterher sah. „Bald schon.", murmelte die Person.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	2. Tod eines Zeugen

Kapitel I

Niederlande: Amsterdam: In den Straßen

„Ihr haltet die Klappe, wenn ich bei der Kontaktperson bin, verstehen wir uns?", hauchte Lara in ihr Headset, als sie den Mietwagen verließ. Einen schwarzen Jeep Wrangler, ein schönes Stück mit vielen PS. Lara liebte schnelle Autos und starke Autos. Genau dieselben Vorlieben hatte sie auch bei Männern, nur nicht was die Geschwindigkeit betraf. Lara erinnerte sich an die Szene auf Java. Ihr verstorbener Freund, tote Körper, in der Verwesung schon ein gutes Stück fortgeschritten. Lara war danach blitzschnell in die nächste kleine Hafenstadt gefahren, hatte sich von Zip einen Helikopter schicken lassen, der sie dann zurück nach England geflogen hatte. Dort hatte sie erstmal einwenig entspannen können, die Bilder verdrängen können. Aber sie war schon wieder unfreiwillig in was großes hineingerutscht. Ich sollte aufhören mir Freunde zu suchen, die ne Menge Feinde haben, dachte Lara ironisch und schon tat es ihr Leid.

Doch vorher hatte sie den Vorfall beim Tempel noch der Polizei gemeldet. Die Entdeckung dieser Innenkammer würde sicherlich noch für große Schlagzeilen sorgen, wenn auch nur in Archäologischen Zeitungen. Doch der Rummel würde schnell abklingen, denn es interessierte sich nur noch eine Handvoll Menschen für diese Art von Entdeckungen. Eher würden Grabräuber kommen und sich alles nehmen, was noch nicht in einem Museum steckte. Und manchmal sogar das. Lara wollte nicht abstreiten, dass sie es ebenfalls so tat. Aber sie entwendete keinen Grabschmuck oder irgendwelche buddhistischen Tempelschätze. Sie nahm sich nur das, was der Menschheit schadete und fügte es ihrer Sammlung hinzu. Es sah schön aus und war auch noch praktisch.

„Jo machen wir.", hörte sie schließlich Zip wieder an ihrem Ohr. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie beinah vergaß das Auto abzuschließen. Amsterdam war berüchtigt für seine schlimmen Gassen und diese gehörte auf jeden Fall dazu. Deshalb hatte sie sich auch, trotz Hochsommer, dazu entschlossen nicht vollkommen wie ein Flittchen auszusehen. Sie hatte echt keine Lust alle vier Minuten irgendein anhaltendes Auto davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Nacht mit ihr mehr kostete, als er aufbringen würde. Nämlich Manieren, gepflegtes Äußeres und vor allem: Sollte er keine Fahne haben, die man vierhundert Meter gegen den Wind noch riechen konnte.

Deshalb hatte sie sich kurzer Hand für eine Jeanshose und ein hellblaues T-Shirt entschieden: simpel aber praktisch. Lara blickte sich die Umgebung an. Die Gasse war eng, dicht bebaut und vollkommen dreckig. Einige Wäscheleinen hingen in einiger Höhe, um noch einwenig Sonne abzubekommen. Denn hier unten gab es keine. Lara rümpfte die Nase und schritt den schmalen, gepflasterten Weg hinab in Richtung „Hauptstraße". Diese Hauptstraße war eher eine Ansammlung von Schlaglöchern, Müll und Unebenheiten. Der absolute Autohorror. Und doch verirrten sich nicht selten einige edle Männer, auf der Suche nach einer leicht bekleideten Frau, die ihnen mit Naturalien dienen würde.

Und Lara musste erkennen, dass es hier eine ganze Reihe solcher Menschen gab. Sogar kurz nach der Mittagsstunde standen schon drei Frauen an der Straße, rauchten und blickten traurig in die Gegend, starrten einen unsichtbaren Punkt an. Sie wirkten billig, vollkommen abgenutzt und mit dem Leben fertig. Ihre Körper rochen nach billigem Parfüm, dazu noch kaltem Zigarettenrauch. Die Kleidung war meist dreckig und wirkte so, als müsse sie gerade aus den 80ern kommen. Haarreif, Dauerwelle, Leggins, ein weites Shirt mit tiefem Ausschnitt, der den Blick auf eine Sonnenbankbraune Haut zeigte. Lara wand den Blick ab, die Frauen taten ihr leid. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie was für sie tun könnte, aber das konnte sie nicht. Also schritt sie gemächlich über die gepflasterten Bürgersteige und blickte sich um. Die Häuser waren klein, heruntergekommen und meist sogar leer. Diese Gegend mieden sogar die Ratten, wie sie erkennen konnte. „Schrecklicher Anblick.", erkannte Allister durch die kleine Kamera. Und Lara pflichtete ihm in Stillem bei. So leben würde sie niemals wollen und können und das lag keineswegs daran, dass sie einen höheren Standard gewohnt war. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden, aber das war einfach nur Trostlos.

Die Straße, die sie brauchte lag noch einige Blocks von hier entfernt, aber Lara hatte den Wagen absichtlich so weit weggeparkt, so konnte niemand ihre Spur aufnehmen, jedenfalls nicht so einfach. Und das war auch gut in ihrem Job und bei der Aufgabe, die sie im Moment zu erfüllen hatte. Sie musste einen Mann treffen, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, sie durfte ihn nicht verschrecken, sonst schwieg er. Und das wollte sie nun auch nicht. Lara seufzte und wünschte sich einen MP 3 Player dabei zuhaben. Die Musik hätte sie wenigstens ablenken können.

„Verzieh dich, dass ist unser Gebiet.", zischte eine der Frauen sie an und kam drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu. Lara hatte schon mal mit solchen Frauen zu tun gehabt, sie konnten erstaunlich gut ihre eigene Haut verteidigen. Besser als so mancher Karatekämpfer. So schützten sie sich also vor Vergewaltigung, hatte sie sich damals gedacht. Doch Lara ging nicht auf die Sprüche der Frau ein, sondern schritt weiter, immer weiter. „Genau, mach das du wegkommst.", stimmte ihre _Kollegin _der blonden Dauerwellentante bei.

Sie dachten wohl, Lara hätte Angst. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie wollte nur keinen Ärger. „Die Straße kannst du von hier aus schon sehen.", bemerkte Zip. Lara blickte auf und sondierte die Gegend, doch sie erkannte keinerlei Straßenschilder, die ihr die Richtung wiesen. „Du hast ja auch eine Karte, Zip Schatz.", erwiderte Lara trocken. „Die dritte Kreuzung, dann links. Das Haus ist mehrstöckig, darin wohnen nur noch drei Personen. Zwei Männer und eine alte Frau.

Lara schauderte. Eine alte Frau in dieser Gegend? Das schrie ja förmlich nach dieser „Kontaktperson". Allerdings konnte es auch purer Zufall sein. Lara erreichte die dritte Kreuzung und bog ein. Hier stand keine weitere Prostituierte. Also hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe. Sie konnte die Straße in einem Blick erfassen. Eine schmale Gasse, wie die, in der sie eben noch gewesen war. Links und rechts Reihenhäuser. Das Haus, was sie suchte stach aber von den anderen vollkommen heraus. Es war mal hellblau verputzt gewesen, doch das war einmal gewesen. Der Putz rieselte förmlich von den Wänden und verteilte sich in der Gasse. Und dort sollte die Person also leben?

„Das wird ja immer besser.", kommentierte Allister. „Solange die Stufen noch heile bleiben. Mit Treppen habe ich so meine Erfahrungen.", murmelte Lara: „Gut, ich bin jetzt erstmal offline. Das Headset regt nur Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Ich will ja nicht wie ein Geheimagent aussehen."

„Versteh ich.", Zip schaltete die Frequenz ab und Lara schob das Headset in ihre Handtasche, die sie als Tarnung an sich genommen hatte. Jetzt ging es also ans Eingemachte. Lara blickte sich noch ein mal um. Am Ende der Gasse sah sie eine weitere, breite Straße. Auf dieser bewegten sich sogar noch die ein oder anderen, normalen Menschen. Jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Sie alle wirkten traurig, verkommen und allein. Keiner lächelte, keine spielenden Kinder. Trostlos und heruntergekommen.

Die Archäologin ging zur Tür und suchte die Namenschilder, doch es gab keine. Jedenfalls keine mehr. Die Plastikschildchen waren herausmontiert, angebrannt oder mit Kaugummi verklebt worden. Ebenso die Klingeln. Lara erkannte, dass es sinnlos sein würde hier nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Es gab eh nur noch drei bewohnte Wohnungen. Also würde sie wohl schauen müssen. Sie wollte gerade nach der Tür greifen, als plötzlich ein Ruf die Stille zerriss. „Oh mein Gott.", schrie jemand auf niederländisch. Lara blickte sofort zu der belebten Straße und sah eine Frau nach oben deuten. Das Haus war das letzte in der Reihe gewesen, so dass es sich auch in Richtung Hauptstraße erstreckte.

_Was war da passiert?_

Lara stürmte los, bog um die Ecke und hielt neben der Frau an, folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger. In dem Gesicht der Frau lag eine Mischung aus Furcht und Interesse, so als wäre sie Sensationsgeil auf das, was nun geschah. Lara sah den Mann oben im siebten Stockwerk stehen, am Fenster. Den Kopf zum Himmel, die Arme zum Kreuz ausgebreitet. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schwankte, kippelte hin und her, als wäre er unter Drogen oder als würde er von irgendwem _gestützt._

Dann fiel er. Kein Schrei, keine Angst, er fiel einfach. Nur wenige Sekunden später zerriss der Angstschrei der Frau die Luft und schon sammelte sich die Menschenmenge, während der Körper wie in Zeitlupe flog. Lara blickte weiterhin zum Fenster, da war aber nix. Bis...eine Bewegung, ein Schatten huschte vorbei. Es könnte auch ein Vorhang gewesen sein, der im Wind wehte, aber dafür war es zu Windstill...und das Fenster hatte keine Vorhänge. Der Körper schlug auf, Lara stürmte erneut los, bog nach rechts ein und stürmte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wohnungstür. Das Glas splitterte und schickte die Archäologin ins Innere. Das Treppenhaus war genauso verdreckt wie der Rest. Zigarettenkippen auf dem Boden, ein altes rostiges Fahrrad in der Ecke, dazu noch reichlich Graffiti mit unsinnigen Aussagen, wie _Peniswalker _und _Wankergang. _

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich damit aufzuhalten, sondern stürmte die Treppen hinauf. _Siebter Stock,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Irgendwie sagte ihr eine Innere Stimme: Das war er. Der Informant. Und er ist sicher nicht umsonst gestorben. Lara rannte, rannte und hörte nicht auf ihre protestierende Lunge und die nicht aufgewärmten Muskeln, die beide nach Sauerstoff verlangten. Wenn man es mal biologisch sah, so rannte sie vollkommen anaerob. Das würde nen hübschen Muskelkater geben und nen netten Laktatwert.

Im vierten Stock angekommen, warf sie sich gegen die hintere Wand, als sie plötzlich einen Schuss vernahm. Die Kugel schlug in das alte Gelände ein und riss Holz und Lack auseinander. „Ach du Scheiße.", entrang sie sich und versuchte nicht zu atmen, um den Holzfaserstaub nicht in ihre Lunge zu bekommen. Dann ein weiterer Schuss, dicht neben ihrer Hüfte in die verputzte Wand hinein. Lara sprang auf, eilte geduckt die Treppe hinauf. Sie wünschte sich, eine Pistole zu haben, doch alles was sie hatte war Kaugummi und das Headset und beides ließ sich nicht gut zur Verbrechensbekämpfung einsetzen.

Weitere Schüsse, Lara zählte mit. Wie sie dem Klang entnehmen konnte und der Kraft, mit der die Projektile einschlugen, musste es sich dabei um eine einfache Beretta handeln, eine null-acht-fünfzehn Waffe für Cops. Mit zwölf bis fünfzehn Schuss pro Magazin. Der unsichtbare Angreifer hatte sieben verschossen. Lara presste sich im nächsten Stockwerk an die Wand und wartete. Sie hörte Schritte. Der Mann floh einwenig höher, um sie wieder besser sehen zu können.

Dann schoss er. _Acht, neun, zehn..._Lara stürmte weiter. _Elf, zwölf..._klick, klick. Das war ihr Zeichen. Sie spitzte die Ohren, schaltete sämtliche Geräusche aus und hörte, wie das leere Magazin aus der Fassung fuhr. Er war wohl nur einige Meter über ihr. Noch immer im siebten Stockwerk. Lara preschte vor, bog um die Ecke und sah den Mann. Geschockt blickte er ihr in die Augen, schob das Magazin in den Knauf und lud einmal durch. Dann zielte er. Lara hatte die letzte Stufe erreicht, ließ sich zu Boden fallen und rutschte die letzten Meter auf den Hintern. Sie erwischte die Beine des Mannes und schickte ihn zu Boden. Ein Schuss löste sich und pfiff knapp an Laras Ohr vorbei, während er auf sie drauf fiel.

Laras Kehle entrang sich ein: „Uff.", während er auf ihr landete. Doch sie reagierte Blitzschnell. Zog ihre Knie an und stieß den Gegner von sich. Erst jetzt, als sie sich mit einem Sprung auf die Beine gebracht hatte, erkannte sie den Angreifer genau. Kurze, schwarzes Haar. Ein Gesicht, dass seit mindestens vier Wochen nicht mehr rasiert worden war, ein markantes Kinn, eine bestimmt einmal gebrochene Nase, die schief zusammengewachsen war. Die Kleidung war auch eher praktischer Natur. Eine braune Jacke, schwarzer Pullover (für ihn war wohl noch nicht Hochsommer?), blaue Jeanshose.

Er grunzte auf, als sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug und er die ersten Sekunden verwirrt dalag. Diese Chance nutzte Lara und sprang, wie ein Wrestler, indem sie erst ihrem Feind den Rücken zukehrte und dann in einer Art Rückwärtssalto ihren Körper lang machte, um ihn an möglichst vielen Stellen zu verwunden. Doch als sie aufkam, war er bereits zur Seite gerollt und Lara knallte auf hartes Holz, das verdächtig ächzte. Der Mann lachte auf, doch Lara reagierte. Trotz schmerzender Glieder, kickte sie im liegen nach dem Schädel des Mannes. Und traf. Mit einem dumpfen laut ging er erneut zu Boden und rappelte sich mühselig wieder auf. Lara tat es ihm gleich und dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Beide warfen den Blick in Richtung Pistole. Der Mann, um Lara zu erschießen, Lara, um ihn zu entwaffnen.

Sie stürmten los, Lara zur Pistole, die am Boden lag, der Mann auf Lara zu. Wie ein Berserker erwischte er sie und krachte mit ihr vor die Wand. Erneut wurde ihr sämtliche Luft aus der Lunge gepresst.

„Baby. Das war ein Fehler.", hörte sie Mann und sah, wie er seine Zähne bleckte, um sie zu beißen. Na geil, dachte sie. Kein Vampir, aber so n Möchtegern Mike Tyson. Lara ließ ihren Schädel nach vorn krachen und bereute es sofort. Aber immerhin befreite sie sich aus den Armen des Mörders. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, irgendwer hatte ihren Kontaktmann ermordet, um ihr die Spur abzuschneiden. Als der Mörder sich die Hand ans Gesicht drückte und seine Nase betastete, spurtete Lara vor und schoss mit dem Knie vor, traf ihm wieder auf die Nase, dann die Faust. Wieder Nase!

Sie zielte bewusst darauf und schließlich hörte sie das vertraute _knack, _wenn jemandes Knochen brachen. Oder ihre eigenen. Lara schmunzelte und genoss den Schmerzenschrei, während der Mann, wie ein gefallener Riese, nach hinten kippte und den ganzen Boden erbeben ließ. Erneut ächzte die gesamte Wohnung und sie hörte, wie von unten ein Besen gegen die Decke gehauen wurde und eine Frau rief: „Gebt Ruhe."

Die schwerhörige Alte, wie passend. Wahrscheinlich rieselte ihr der Putz um die Ohren. Hatte sie die Sirenen wirklich nicht gehört? Sie waren zwar noch weit weg, aber Lara vernahm sie schon deutlich. Dann eilte sie zum Riesen hin und setzte sich auf seine Brust, drückte Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen einen Nervenstrang, mit dem sie ihm ohne weiteres töten konnte und meinte dann: „Wer bist du?" Er blickte sie an, Zorn loderte in seinen Augen, aber er sagte nichts. „Arbeitest du für den Orden? Existiert er noch?", Lara konnte sich das schlecht vorstellen.

Verlässliche Quellen verrieten, dass die Führer des Ordens beim großen Feuer von Prag ums Leben gekommen waren. Man hatte ihre Asche gefunden und verkohlte Ausweise. Berühmte Persönlichkeiten hatten sich mit der Zeit geäußert und erkannten ihre Mitgliedschaft an. Dann löste sich der Orden auf. Zu den Leuten gehörten unter anderem Hitler, Newton, Napoleon und ähnliches. (Anmerkung: Rein fiktiv. Der Orden existiert nicht, die Leute waren nie Mitglied) Und jetzt sollte er wieder da sein? Wieso? Wieso jetzt?

Der Mann schien zu ahnen, was Lara mit der Fingergeste andeutete und rührte sich nicht. Eine Bewegung und er würde sich selbst umbringen. „Wieso hast du den Mann umgebracht?", wollte Lara wissen. „Ver...räter.", brachte er in brüchigem Englisch heraus. Ein rumänischer Akzent schwang darin mit. Dann hob er blitzschnell den Kopf und tötete sich selbst, da Laras Finger nun mehr Druck ausgeübt hatten. Die Sirenen kamen näher. Niemand würde Lara in Verbindung mit dem Toten bringen. Außer einer kleinen Beule deutete nix auf einen Kampf. „Umgebracht.", sie holte das Headset raus.

„Zip?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du es schon?"

„Kam mir gerade auf den Bildschirm. Der Kontakt ist tot?", erklärte er. „Der Mörder auch.", erwiderte Lara: „Ich glaub der Kontakt war ein Verräter. Vielleicht gehörte er auch zum Orden?" „Du weißt das es gar nicht sein kann, oder?", Allister klang besorgt, so als zweifle er an seinen eigenen Worten.

„Ja weiß ich.", Lara seufzte. Aber irgendjemand spielte hier sein dunkles, geheimes Spiel. Irgendwas war im Busch, dass Lara noch nicht komplett erfassen konnte. „Ich werde einwenig Beweismaterial sichern, dann bin ich weg.", erklärte die Frau: „Die Bullen kommen. Ich will nicht, dass ich neben einer frischen Leiche gefunden werde."

„Versteh ich.", Zip grummelte viel sagend. Er selbst hatte es schon mal mit der Polizei zu tun gehabt. Keine schönen Erinnerungen, wenn Lara ihn aber sehr gern damit aufzog. Sie schmunzelte und suchte die kleine, dreckige Wohnung ab. Alles was sie fand war ein kleines, braunes Buch auf dem Bett. Eine Art Tagebuch. Wahrscheinlich ein Tagebuch. Ein kleines Schloss schützte es vor ungebetenen Lesern, aber es war aufgebrochen. Lara blätterte kurz durch und blieb am letzten Eintrag hängen.

_Der Orden jagt mich. Sie haben gemerkt, dass ich mit dem Briten Kontakt habe. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Orden mich tötet. Ich muss mich beeilen. Jeder könnte ein Mitglied sein, sie sind überall. Ich trau mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Doch ich hüte ein Geheimnis, dass nicht verloren gehen darf. Der Brite will es wissen, ich wird es ihm sagen. Er kennt das Risiko. Nach Java telefonieren ist teuer und wird wahrscheinlich abgehört. Ich hab es ihm gesagt, der er wollte nichts davon wissen._

_Zur Absicherung hab ich meinem Sohn noch Unterlagen geschickt, meine Arbeit, mein Geheimnis. Seit er mit meiner Exfrau nach Paris gezogen ist, hab ich jeglichen Kontakt verloren. Doch er wird ein würdiger Nachfolger sein, er wird es wissen. Er...es klopft._

Da endet der Eintrag, Lara hatte laut vorgelesen. Einen kurzen Moment später kam die Bestätigung. „Der Mann der hier gelebt hat hieß Marteen an Hagen. Seine Frau hat ihn vor vier Jahren verlassen, danach war er nur selten zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er da das erste Mal mit dem Orden zu tun?", Zip schwieg kurz. Die Sirenen kamen immer näher, die Motoren waren zu hören. Lara trat zum Fenster, während Zip weiter sprach. Einwenig bla, bla über Biographie. Schließlich kam er zu der Trennung...suchte noch was im Net, während Lara vorsichtig einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Die Menschenmenge hatte sich verdreifacht, die Leiche wurde gerade eingesammelt.

_Du hattest einen Sohn_, dachte Lara. Sie war traurig. „Lara.", es war Allister der sie aus den Gedanken riss: „Wenn der Orden existiert, dann wird er den Jungen jagen." Lara nickte, dass wusste sie. Sie musste den Jungen also vor ihnen finden, denn nur so kam sie an die Informationen, die dieser Mann unten auf dem Asphalt gehütet hatte. Und nur so würde sie den Grund für James Tod verstehen und seine Verbindung zu der Sekte. Sie musste sich ranhalten. Unten im Flur wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen. Die Cops kamen.

Unten auf der Straße, getarnt durch die Menge stand ein Mann, groß, dunkelhäutig und lächelte. Vigor hatte ihm eben gesagt, dass Marteen vor seinem Tod die Sachen an seinen Sohn geschickt hatte. Dem würden sie nachgehen. Er schmunzelte, trat von der Unfallstelle weg und schritt in eine dunkle Gasse hinein. Das Spiel hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	3. Unschuldig schuldig

Kapitel II

Frankreich: Paris: Nähe Eifelturm

Dimitri van Hagen saß zu Hause. Es war Abend, die Sonne ging langsam unter, der Motorenlärm nahm aber nicht ab. Dimitri war 17 Jahre alt, seine Mutter kam aus Russland und hatte nun einen Job als Kellnerin in einem französischen Lokal. Als sie noch mit seinem Vater zusammen gewesen war, hatten sie reichlich Geld gehabt. Sein Vater war Programmierer bei einer niederländischen Softwarefirma gewesen. Dann vor vier Jahren hatte er sich plötzlich verändert. Seinen alten Job hatte er geschmissen, Mama und er hatten sich so oft gestritten, dass Dimitri dachte, die Welt würde untergehen. Und sie hatten sich laut gestritten. Dann war seine Mutter immer in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte liebevoll zu ihm gesagt: „Dimi, nimm das nicht so schwer. Dein Vater und ich haben einige Probleme, aber wir kommen schon klar. Es ist nichts."

Nur drei Wochen später hatten sie ihr Haus aufgeben müssen, da nun keinerlei Einkommen mehr bestand. Sie waren in eine dreckige Wohnung in Amsterdam gezogen. Und kurze Zeit später hatte seine Mutter eine Totgeburt gehabt. Das hatte sie geschockt und Vater hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu beschimpfen und zu verfluchen. Dann hatten sie auch schon die Koffer gepackt. Mama hatte einen Liebhaber aus Paris gehabt, der in Amsterdam während seiner Dienstreise verweilt hatte. Dimitri und seine Mutter, Julja, waren zu ihm gezogen. Doch keine zwei Jahre später waren auch sie auseinander gegangen. Der Fremde, den Dimi niemals hatte leiden können, hatte begonnen zu saufen und seine Mutter zu prügeln. Sie hatte oft geweint, sich aber nie getraut Anzeige zu erstatten. Bis Dimi ihm eines Tages das Bein gebrochen hatte, weil dieser mal wieder seine Mutter schlug.

Sie kamen vor Gericht, der Mann saß nun in der Zelle, Mutter musste Geld bezahlen, da Dimi ihn verletzt hatte. Jetzt wohnten sie in einer kleinen Wohnung, doch sie war gemütlich und Dimitri begann sogar, diese Wohnung als sein Zu Hause zu bezeichnen. Mutter war seit jetzt Single, sie meinte, sie wolle sich auf keinen Mann mehr einlassen, denn die waren alle gleich. „Nur du nicht, Dimi.", erklärte sie ihm.

Seit sie nicht mehr bei Vater wohnten, sprach seine Mutter oft russisch mit ihm. Früher hatte sie es nur sehr selten getan und auch nur, wenn Dad nicht anwesend war. Dimitri seufzte und schleuderte sein Mathebuch vom Tisch. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Satz des Pythagoras, Satz des Thales...wozu das alles?

Er würde diesen Kram niemals im Leben brauchen. Niemals. Dimi wusste schon was er werden wollte, Kampfpilot beim Militär. Noch ein halbes Jahr, dann konnte er sich dort einschreiben lassen. Kampfjets waren seine Lieblinge. Sein Zimmer war voll von Postern, Zeichnungen und Modellen. Ebenso hatte er einige Autogramme von berühmten Fliegern gesammelt und bekommen. Sein Lieblingsfilm war „Pearl Harbour".

Eigentlich war er kein Fan von schnulzigem Kitsch, aber die Kampfsequenzen waren einfach zu gut, als das er diesen Film nicht lieben konnte. Wenn auch reichlich übertrieben, wie er selbst fand. Sein Lieblingsflieger war die russische Mig-25. Ob das wohl an seiner halben Herkunft lag? Dimitri beugte sich zum Boden und hob das Buch wieder auf, platzierte es, in Schräglage, vor sich und blickte wieder hinein. „Berechnen sie die Wendepunkte, lokal Extrema und die Ableitungsfunktionen.", er seufzte erneut. Mathematik brachte einfach keinen Sinn für ihn.

Er erhob sich und ging langsam in die Küche. Das Wohnzimmer war sein Lieblingsraum. Links ein kleines Sofa, davor ein Couchtisch, Bücherregale in Hülle und Fülle, eine Kommode auf der ein Fernseher stand, daneben eine Play Station 2, ein Teppich schmückte den dunklen Holzfußboden. Alles wirkte so elegant, war aber meist günstig bei Ebay ersteigert worden. Die Küche war klein, aber fein. Die Möbel waren alt, noch von dem Vormieter übrig geblieben. Aber auch sie wirkten wirklich schick.

Dimi nahm sich ein Glas vom Spülbecken und goss sich Wasser aus der Leitung ein, trank einen Schluck und kippte es wieder weg. Das schmeckte ja scheußlich. Er trank oft Wasser aus der Leitung, aber noch nie hatte es so widerlich geschmeckt. Eine Mischung aus Kalk und Zink, wie er fand.

Der Inhalt des halbvollen Glases wanderte wieder zurück ins Spülbecken, das Glas auf die Anrichte. Dann streckte er sich und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Seine Mom kam nie vor halb 2 Nachts nach Hause. Er hasste es, wenn sie allein unterwegs war. Allein in Paris, aber sie versicherte ihm immer, dass sie Pfefferspray dabeihatte. Und sie wusste sich zu wehren. Wenn Dimi mal Schulschluss hatte, besuchte er seine Mutter in dem Lokal. Es war klein, aber das Essen dort war wirklich lecker. Deshalb war es zum Abend immer proppevoll. So dass die Besitzer die Gäste erst reichlich spät aus dem Lokal jagen konnten.

Oft trafen sich da Geschäftsmänner oder Schauspieler, die nicht von der Presse erwischt werden wollten und einfach genüsslich essen oder reden wollten. Dimi hatte schon so manchen Hollywoodschauspieler in Paris gesehen. Unter anderem auch Tom Cruise und Angelina Jolie. Das waren zwei seiner Lieblingsschauspieler. Dimi war ein Junge wie jeder andere, neben seiner Vorliebe für Flieger hatte er noch eine andere. Die Vorliebe für Mädchen. Und doch hatte er einfach keine Freundin.

Er fand sich selbst nicht hässlich, trug recht ordentliche Sachen und wusch sich immer, stank nicht und schmatzte nicht beim essen. Trotzdem war es ihm noch nicht geglückt die Frau zu finden, mit der er glücklich sein wollte. Irgendwie lag es auch einwenig an ihm. Ihn interessierten die Mädchen aus der Klasse nicht, die jüngeren auch nicht und die älteren, die Frauen, die ihm den ein oder anderen feuchten Traum bereitet hatten, wollten von Dimi nichts wissen.

Seine beste Freundin Sophie war zwei Klassen über ihm, aber sie hatte ihm schon oft verklickert, dass aus ihnen nichts werden konnte. Dimi war einfach zu jung. Und er ärgerte sich so sehr. Doch sich irgendeine Freundin zu nehmen, Hauptsache knutschen und Sex, dass wollte er nicht. Seine Mutter nannte ihn immer: kleiner Romantiker. Und Dimi fand es eigentlich nicht besonders angebracht. Romantiker waren Menschen mit weichem Herzen, sensiblen Nerven, feuchten Augen. Er wollte aber ein Mann sein. Dimitri seufzte und tigerte einige Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab. Nichts zu tun, Langeweile. Diese Worte waren ihm wirklich, wirklich verhasst.

Also setzte er sich kurze Zeit später vor den Fernseher und starrte die Bilder an, die nichts sagend an ihm vorbeiflimmerten. Er gähnte. Im Fernsehen lief gerade eine weitere Folge _Emergency Room _er hasste diese Sendung, aber um die Zeit lief selten was vernünftiges. Also sah er sich einen alten Schwarzweiß Film an, in dem ein Junge verdächtigt worden war, etwas geklaut zu haben, was er nicht getan hatte. Dummer Film, solche Zufälle gab es doch nicht wirklich, dachte sich Dimitri und schlummerte vor dem Fernseher ein, sah aber nicht, wie eine schwarze Gestalt an seinem Fenster vorbeihuschte.

Julja Toporrowa verließ das Lokal später als gewohnt. Bis zum Schluss hatte dort ein Mann in schwarzen Klamotten gesessen und schweigend über seinem Bier gebrütet. Immer wieder hatte er zu Julja rüber geschaut, aber jedes Mal Augenkontakt vermieden. Schließlich, als der vorletzte Gast das Lokal verlassen hatte, war er aufgestanden, hatte sein schal gewordenes Bier ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinabgewürgt und war dann gegangen. Das Bier hatte er schon bezahlt gehabt. Jetzt, kurz nach drei, schritt Julja von dem Lokal weg. Die Nacht war klar, die Straßen meist gut beleuchtet und sie sah keine Menschen auf der Straße. Um die Zeit trieben sich hier nicht mal Mörder und Banditen rum.

Jeder Mensch würde um die Zeit schlafen, außer vielleicht Dimi. Julja hatte ihrem Sohn oft gesagt, er brauche nicht auf sie zu warten. Doch er tat es jedes Mal. Meist schlief er aber vor dem Fernseher ein. Julja hasste es ihren Sohn wecken zu müssen, wenn er den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Sie liebte ihren Sohn, wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn nur lieben konnte. Sie würde alles Übel von ihm abhalten, immer. Doch sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieser Schutz ihr wahrscheinlich besser getan hätte. Während Julja Toporrowa durch die dunklen Straßen ging, musste sie erneut an ihren Exmann denken. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie ihn noch geliebt hatte. Das sie ihn vielleicht immer noch liebte. Aber er hatte sie zu sehr verändert. Ihre erste große Liebe war total kühl und abweichend geworden. Und Julja hatte nicht mit ihm leben können, nicht so.

Jetzt hatte sie aber eine schlimme Nachricht im Radio gehört, in den Niederlanden, in Amsterdam, hatte es einen Mord gegeben. Zwei Menschen waren gestorben. Man ging von einer Art rituellem Selbstmord aus, da einer der beiden aus dem Fenster gesprungen war, der andere ohne jegliche Anzeichen im Wohnzimmer gelegen hatte. Julja wusste, wie paranoid das war, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Marteen darin verwickelt war. Das konnte aber genauso gut ein schlechtes Gefühl sein. In Amsterdam lebten viele Menschen, da war es beinah unwahrscheinlich, dass Marteen Van Hagen irgendwie darin verwickelt war. Doch das würde vollkommen zu seiner Kühnheit sprechen. _Rituelle Morde..._

Pah, Juljas Blut begann vor Wut zu kochen. Das wär's gerade noch gewesen, wenn der Mann ihrer Träume ein oller Sektenfutzi war. Sie bog beinah automatisch in eine Gasse ein, die parallel zu ihrem Haus lag. Sie würde es von der Rückseite sehen können. Ihr Haus war eines der ersten im etwas schöneren Teil der Stadt. Ein Mehrfamilienhaus zwar, aber trotz allem ein recht sympathisches.

Außerdem lag ihre Wohnung im Erdgeschoss und Julja würde ihren Sohn sehen können, wie er auf der Couch lag und schlief. Sie freute sich schon regelrecht und dieser Gedanke ließ all die bösen Flüche und Verwünschungen, die sie eben noch auf der Zunge hatte, im Keim ersticken. Julja verließ die Gasse und trat auf die breite Straße hinaus. Um die Zeit fuhren hier keine Autos mehr. Alle Menschen schliefen. Sie konnte ihren Sohn schon fast zwischen den Büschen erahnen, als plötzlich etwas blendendes auf sie zuschoss.

Julja blickte nach rechts und sah das Auto. Ihre schwarzen Klamotten ließen sie vollkommen unsichtbar werden und sie blieb wie geschockt stehen. Das Auto war heran und Julja machte Bekanntschaft mit der Motorhaube. Sie knallte mit dem gesamten Körper darauf und wurde, als das Auto anfing zu bremsen, nach vorne, auf die Straße geschleudert. Alles tat weh und sie spürte, dass sie an mindestens sieben Lebenswichtigen Stellen blutete.

Sie würde sterben, wenn nicht schnell der Krankenwagen kam. Aber nein, es war zu spät...sie war unvorsichtig gewesen und nun war Dimi auf sich allein gestellt. Warum musste auch gerade jetzt das Auto kommen? Sie sah wie alle vier Türen des schwarzen BMW (warum konnte sie das Auto noch so genau erkennen?) aufgerissen wurden und vier Gestalten heraustraten, sie an sämtlichen Gliedern packten und aufhoben. Die Gestalten trugen Kutten. _Rituelle Morde..._

War es also doch kein blöder Zufall. Zwischen den Büschen konnte sie Dimi auf der Couch sehen, ein Schatten löste sich vom Busch und glitt durch ihren Garten. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz. Und sie fluchte innerlich, so lange sie noch konnte.

_Verdammter Marteen..._

Dimi war auf der Couch eingeschlafen und sah den Schatten nicht, der durch ihren Garten huschte, sah das Blitzen der Waffe im Mondlicht nicht. Er hörte nicht, wie das Gewehr angelegt wurde und wie man auf seinen Kopf zielte. Und das schlimmste: Er wusste nicht mal, wieso er hier im Ziel eines Sniperschützen geraten war. Denn Dimitri war eingeschlafen, während der Fernseher _Mission Impossible 2 _wiederholte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	4. Rückkehr nach Paris

Kapitel III

Frankreich: Paris: Charles de Gaulle Flughafen

Die Maschine aus Amsterdam landete nur wenige Stunden nach ihrem Abflug am Zielflughafen. Es hatte keinerlei Komplikationen gegeben und auch keine Probleme mit dem Wetter oder der Maschine. Alles war super gelaufen. Mit dem Aufsetzen der Räder ging eine regelrechtes Aufatmen durch die Erstarrte Menge. Alle flogen sie, doch kaum einer traute sich wirklich. Ruhe legte sich über die Maschine, die langsam ausfuhr, an Schwung verlor. Bald würde das typische Gedränge losgehen, wo alle aufsprangen und schon an der Tür standen, obwohl diese noch nicht mal geöffnet worden war. Aber im Moment herrschte Ruhe. Nur eine Person war noch immer so unruhig, wie die anderen am Beginn dieses Fluges. Diese Person war Lara Croft und sie vermisste den Kontakt zu ihren beiden Spezialisten am Headset. Im Flieger war dieser und jegliche Form von Handys verboten, so dass ihre Ausrüstung sicher verstaut in ihrer einzigen Tasche lag. Ihrem Handgepäck. Lara war auch keineswegs aus Urlaubsgründen in Paris. Eigentlich mied sie Paris, seit den Vorfällen von vor zwei Jahren, aber jetzt führte die Arbeit hier hin. Nicht die Arbeit als Tomb Raider, sondern die Arbeit als sozialer Mensch.

Es ging darum das Leben eines Jungen zu retten, der ein fürchterliches Geheimnis mit sich trug (woher nahm sie an, dass es bei dem Geheimnis wirklich um was furchtbares ging?) und nun im Visier einer antiken Sekte war. Jedenfalls von Leuten, die von sich behaupteten eine antike Sekte zu sein. Keiner wusste genau, was und wer diese Sekte war. Sie wussten nur, dass es sie im finsteren Mittelalter mal gegeben hatte, ein Abkömmling der Illuminati. Und das sie eigentlich und das schien ihr doch unwiderlegbar, vollkommen ausgerottet worden sind. Lara seufzte. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn, erstmal musste sie jetzt diesen Jungen finden, dann konnte sie weiter sehen. Sie würde das Spiel mitspielen und so tun, als wäre die Sekte wirklich real. Irgendwann kam der Übeltäter schon ans Tageslicht, dafür würde sie höchstpersönlich Sorge tragen.

Während sie sich gemeinsam mit dem Passagieren schließlich doch aus dem Flieger begann, wurde sie von der kühlen Pariser Nacht empfangen. Die große Fläche, auf der sie sich nun befand war nicht mehr Amsterdam, es war nun Paris. Ein vollkommen anderes Land, trotzdem hatte der Flug nicht lange gedauert. Sie hatte im Inneren abgecheckt, ob vielleicht ein Minotaur mit ihr drin saß, aber die Menschen sahen alle keineswegs verdächtig aus. Doch das war bei Geheimsekten immer der Fall. Sie sahen immer unscheinbar aus. Bis sie dann losschlugen und man feststellen musste, dass es sich um Tausende Anhänger überall auf der Welt handeln musste.

Lara hatte bereits viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Sekten gemacht. Diese war also nix neues für sie. Die Schlange bewegte sich über den Landeplatz, angeführt von einer Stewardess. Sie begaben sich ins Innere der Gebäude, wo nacheinander Pass und Gepäck kontrolliert wurden. Beim Pass gab es kein Problem. Es wurde abgestempelt, Lara Croft wurde als Eingereist anerkannt und schon ging es weiter zum Gepäck. Bei der manuellen Absuche fanden die Frauen (sie wurde immer von Frauen abgesucht) nichts, nur in ihrer Reisetasche erblickte eine blonde Frau vom Sicherheitsdienst die beiden Pistolen. Sie blickte Lara Croft fragend an und sprach sie schließlich auf französisch an: „Kann ich ihren Waffenschein und die Erlaubnis Waffen über die Grenze tragen zu dürfen sehen?"

Lara kramte in ihrer Brieftasche, während sie nachdachte. So was passierte ihr nie. Normalerweise wurde sie an sämtlichen Flughäfen erkannt. Aber sie dachte sich nichts dabei und reichte die Papiere der blonden Frau. Die braunhaarige Kollegin, mit dem Körperbau eines „Hinter Gittern" Schauspielers, gesellte sich zu der zierlichen Blonden. Gemeinsam murmelten sie was leise, so dass Lara nix verstand. „Kommen sie bitte mit.", die braunhaarige Tante nahm ihre Tasche und führte Lara durch das Flughafengebäude in Richtung _Sicherheitsverwahrung_. Da war Lara noch nie gewesen. „Was ist passiert?", sprach Lara das Mannsweib an. Diese schnaubte verächtlich: „Irgendwas stimmt mit ihrem Pass nicht. Wir dürfen sie nicht gehen lassen, bevor das nicht geklärt ist." „Das kann nicht sein, der Pass ist mir vor einem Monat erst zugestellt worden. Er ist noch vollkommen neu. Vielleicht haben sie einen Fehler bei der Datenerfassung gemacht?", wunderte sich Lara.

„Wir machen keine Fehler.", grunzte das Weib und bugsierte Lara weiter. Etwas war hier gehörig faul. „Ich würde gern mit Monsieur Fache reden.", verlangte Lara. Fache war der Leiter des Flughafens, er war ebenso ein alter Freund von Lara Croft und würde dieses Missverständnis schnell aus der Welt schaffen.

Doch die braunhaarige Frau reagierte gar nicht darauf. Stattdessen schloss sie langsam die Tür auf und stieß Lara hinein, führte sie zu einer der Zellen. _Es wird Zeit zu handeln_, dachte Lara. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie brauchte aber einen Beweis, dass was nicht in Ordnung war. Und dann sah sie ihn. Am Hals, leicht durch das blaue Hemd verdeckt, sah sie ein Symbol. Das Dreieck mit der Linie, wie auf James Rücken. Und sie erkannte, was hier vor sich ging. Die Frauen waren Minotauren gewesen, sie versuchten sie von dem Jungen fernzuhalten. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass das gesamte Personal Mitglied der „Sekte" war.

Ebenso auch Fache. Vielleicht hatte er sie all die Jahre getäuscht. Man konnte eben niemandem trauen, musste sie wieder feststellen. Und im nächsten Moment wirbelte Lara herum. Ihr ausgestreckter Arm krachte gegen die Brust der Riesin und stieß diese gegen die Wand. Als nächstes folgte ein Sprung an die Gegenüberliegende Wand. Dort stieß Lara sich ab, wirbelte um die eigene Achse und ließ ihr Knie gegen die Schläfe der Frau krachen. Die Überwachungskameras hatten das Bild schon längst erfasst und Lara blieben nur wenige Sekunden. Mit einem Handgriff löste sie die ID Karte der Frau von ihrer Brust und rannte zur Tür. Bald würde es hier von Sicherheitsleuten nur so wimmeln.

In der Tasche kramte sie das Headset und ihren Gürtel mit allen Utensilien hervor und zog beides an. Sofort wurde eine Verbindung über Satellit hergestellt und sie konnte Zip und Allister von weiter weg debattieren hören.

Ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Sie meldete sich nicht, stattdessen brachte sie den Gürtel an und eilte zur Tür. Diese schloss sie mit der ID Karte auf und hastete dann über den Überfüllten Flughafen. Sommerferien in vielen Ländern, jetzt war die Hauptanreisezeit. Sie tauchte in der Menge unter und sah Wachmänner zur Tür hasten, die eilig Befehle auf Französisch brüllten. Zwischen Menschen, Kioskständen und anderen Geschäften, schlängelte sie sich geschickt hindurch und sah schon die Tür vor sich. Doch davor kam ein kurzes Stück auf freier Schussbahn. Sie legte einen Zahn zu. Und dann hörte sie es. Stimmen die riefen. Sie konnte keinerlei Hass oder Zorn in der Stimme erkennen, einfach eine nüchterne, befehlende Stimme. So sprach kein Mensch, der wirklich Mensch war.

So sprach höchstens ein vollkommen gedrillter Kerl. Ein Mann, ein Minotaur. Sie grinste. Also hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung doch Recht behalten. Die Schüsse kamen von oben, von einer Galerie. Lara eilte zu einer Bank rüber, sprang an einem davon rennenden Mann, der eben noch seelenruhig seine Zeitung gelesen hatte, vorbei und hörte nur kurze Zeit später Maschinengewehrschüsse durch die Halle sausen. Keiner davon traf sie, aber sie erreichte die Bank, stieß sich mit einem Fuß ab und segelte durch die Luft. In der Luft vollführte sie eine 180 Grad Drehung und hing nun über Kopf, zog ihre Pistolen und schoss. Die Kugeln sausten zum Teil an den Wachmännern vorbei, teilweise trafen sie Säulen, Glas oder Bänke. Aber es wurden keine Menschen verletzt.

Diese Aktion hatte auch eher dem Ziel gedient, die Minotauren in Deckung gehen zu lassen, doch sie blieben unbeirrt stehen. Keiner von ihnen schien wirklich Angst vor diesen Metallprojektilen zu haben. Lara hatte mal gelesen, dass Minotauren furchtlose Wesen seien. Ebenso wie ihre griechischen Vorfahren aus den Mythen. Damals war der Minotaurus in einem Labyrinth gefangen gewesen und hatte jeden getötet, der dort hineingelangt war. Ebenso furchtlos und kalt, wie die Männer auf der Galerie. Laras Zeit schien endlich weiter zu gehen und sie vollendete den Salto, stand wieder auf den Füßen und rannte die letzten Meter bis zu der Drehtür. Dort warf sie sich mit ganzem Gewicht gegen das Glas, was daraufhin zerbarst.

_Na toll, wieder in Paris und schon hast du wieder Ärger gemacht_, Lara fluchte, rappelte sich auf und eilte zwischen vorbeirasenden Autos die Straße hinab, die sie zu einem Parkplatz führte. Dort suchte sie sich das schnellste Auto aus und öffnete die Tür. Dies ging natürlich nicht so leicht, wie es klang. Und die Scheibe einschlagen wollte sie nicht. Aber es gab einen Trick, den Lara niemandem verraten würde. War ja ihr Trick.

Schnell schloss sie den Porsche kurz und sauste dann in einem Affenzahn davon. Kein Minotaur folgte ihr. Sie konnte endlich einwenig durchatmen und schließlich klickte sie auch den kleinen Knopf an ihrem Headset, während sie auf die Autobahn hinaus fuhr und sich in Richtung Paris machte. Der Knopf diente zur Freisetzung eines Impulses in der Bibliothek, dem Arbeitszimmer, Zips Schlafzimmer und in der Küche. Das waren die Orte, die Zip und Allister meist nutzten, deshalb auch dort die leuchtenden Lämpchen und der Signalton. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da hörte sie Zip am Apparat.

„Was gibt's meine Schöne?", wollte er wissen. Sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, während sie die Nächste Ausfahrt in die Hauptstadt nahm. „Minotauren. Sie haben mir auf dem Flughafen aufgelauert. Gibt es noch nichts neues?", wollte Lara wissen: „Keine Anzeichen für ein mögliches Fortbestehen? Keine Anzeichen auf ihren Führer?" Sie konnte regelrecht hören, wie Zip den Kopf verneinend schüttelte: „Nein Lara. Nicht die Bohne. Diese Minotaurusheinis haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihre Rückkehr so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten."

„Aber warum dann gerade jetzt?", überlegte Lara laut. Keine Ahnung, dass wäre ihre Antwort gewesen, aber Zip und vor allem Allister hatte oft einige gute Ideen. „Keine Ahnung.", wie sie befürchtet hatte: „Allister ist im Moment in der Bibliothek und geht meteorologische Karten durch, sieht sich die Sterne durch dein neues Teleskop an und so was. Er vermutet ein Ereignis am Himmel."

„So was wie Sonnenfinsternis oder Planetenkonstellation?", wunderte sich Lara. Darauf war sie noch nicht gekommen. Aber es gab allerdings auch keine Textpassagen, die den Orden mit Sternen oder Planeten in Verbindung brachte. Also war das relativ unwahrscheinlich. „Was gibt es denn noch für Möglichkeiten?", wunderte sich Lara Croft. Irgendwie spielten die Minotauren ein wirklich undurchsichtiges Spiel. Das alles schien so voll und ganz nicht zusammen zu passen. Mit der rechten Hand begann Lara den Zettel zu suchen, auf dem sie sich die Nummer und Adresse des jungen Mannes aufgeschrieben hatte. Nachts war Paris einfach nur wunderschön. Sie bretterte gerade am Louvre Museum, mit seinem Pyramidenartigen Eingang, der vom Licht nur so erhellt war, vorbei. Schließlich fand sie den Zettel und hielt ihn so, dass die Straßenlaternen die Straßennummer und Namen erkennen ließen.

Dimitri Van Hagen, war der Name. Ein merkwürdiger Name für einen Jungen, aber Dimitri war der Sohn eines Russen und einer Holländerin. Da war es vollkommen klar, dass er einen solchen Namen bekommen hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Kurz nach acht. Die Armbanduhr stellte sich automatisch um, sobald sie bestimmte Zeitzonen überflog, so dass sie immer die aktuelle Uhrzeit parat hatte. Als Britin mochte Lara Frankreich nicht besonders, das lag aber auch nicht unbedingt an der sowieso schon vorhandenen Abneigung der Länder zu einander, sondern an den Ereignissen vor zwei Jahren.

Damals hatte Werner Von Croy sie zu sich gerufen, denn er musste mit ihr was klären. Sie hatte sich allerdings vollkommen abgeschottet und reagierte nicht auf seine Anrufe, denn die Tatsache, dass er sie in Ägypten verraten hatte, ließ Lara einen gewissen Hass auf ihren alten Mentor verspüren. Dann traf sie sich schließlich doch mit ihm in seinem Penthouse und nur einen kurzen Moment später war er tot. Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatte, denn die Erinnerungen waren verschwommen gewesen. Doch schließlich hatte sich die Wahrheit herausgestellt. Eine alte _Sekte _(Lara schüttelte bei dem Gedanken daran, den Kopf...Parallelen wie diese kamen selten vor.) hatte mit Werner Kontakt gehalten, doch als er sich Lara anvertrauen wollte, brachte man ihn um.

Ob es bei James ähnlich war? Immerhin hatte auch er versucht sie zu kontaktieren und dieser Hinweis auf Amsterdam. All das schien zu einem Puzzle zu werden, dass Lara zu lösen noch nicht im Stande war. „Eine andere Möglichkeit?", Zip riss sie aus den Gedanken: „Ich hab mir mal Prophezeiungen angesehen. Aber es passt keine. Eine gibt es, die wäre annähernd richtig. Aber meine Lateinkenntnisse reichen nicht aus, um sie dir ernsthaft zu übersetzen."

„Was steht denn da?", wollte Lara wissen. „Zum Jahr des Mondes, am vollen Hund wird er kommen, am dritten Tag wird er richten, was zu richten gegeben ist.", lass Zip vor und Lara kam ins Grübeln. Sie kannte keine Prophezeiung, die so lauten könnte.

„Lies den lateinischen Text vor.", verlangte Lara, während sie weiterhin die Augen nach dem Straßennamen offen hielt. Doch in der Innenstadt gab es nichts, jedenfalls nicht im harten Kern. Also musste sie die Suche ausweiten, wie ihr schien. Doch zuerst lauschte sie aufmerksam dem Text. „Zip. Du hast es leider falsch übersetzt. Die Wörter stimmen zwar...", sie stockte und grinste: „...zum Teil. Aber: Die Beziehungen sind falsch. Es muss heißen: _Zum Jahr des Hundes, am dritten Tag des Vollmondes, wird er kommen, zu richten, was zu richten ist._", sie dachte über die nun etwas veränderte Bedeutung nach: „Das Jahr des Hundes ist aus dem asiatischen Kalender und macht vollkommen keinen Sinn in dem Zusammenhang." Zip schien ihr schweigend zu zustimmen.

Ebenso schien er sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er den Text falsch übersetzt hatte. _Männer, _sie sind doch so leicht zu durchschauen. Lara verließ die Stadt in Richtung Eifelturm und sauste nun durch schmalere Straßen, die noch immer intensiv befahren wurden, so dass sie in einer Straßen mehrmals anhalten musste und durchgehend nur im ersten Gang vorankam. Sie hasste solche Schleichtouren wie die Pest.

Lara liebte Autos wie ihre Männer, schön, stark und schnell. Na ja, nicht unbedingt zu schnell. Sie hörte wie im Hintergrund ein Stuhl verrückt wurde und wie Allister sich kurz mit Zip beriet, bevor er Lara die Botschaft verkündete: „Keine Phänomene in nächster Zeit. Keine Planetenkonstellation, keine Sonnenfinsternis. Nicht mal n popeliger Kometenhagel.", er schien ernsthaft enttäuscht zu sein, dass er ausnahmsweise keine Hilfe darstellte. Lara verstand dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Sich hilflos fühlen will keiner.

Und vor allem Lara nicht, nicht in gewissen Situationen. Sie seufzte und starte voll durch, als der Verkehrspfropfen sich gelöst hatte. Doch schon kurze Zeit fielen ihr zwei Scheinwerferpaare auf, die nicht von ihrer Seite wichen. Es waren die charakteristischen Formen von 5er BMWs. Eine typische Gangstermarke, wie man sie nur aus Filmen kannte. Lara hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal wirklich Leute traf die sie ernsthaft in so einem Auto verfolgten.

Aber schon einen kurzen Augenblick später stieß der Vorderste gegen ihre Stoßstange. Es gab einen kurzen Aufprall, dann setzten die beiden BMW zum Überholmanöver an. Lara beobachtete sie zuerst, blieb auf gleicher Geschwindigkeit und sah zu, wie sie plötzlich zwischen die BMW genommen wurde.

„Jungs, ich glaub wir bekommen Gesellschaft.", sprach sie ins Headset. Dann lenkten beide Wagen gleichzeitig in ihre Richtung.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	5. Heiße Kurven, schnelle Autos

Kapitel IV

Frankreich: Paris: In den Straßen

Lara trat auf die Bremse.

Sofort reagierte das Auto und kam zum Stehen, Lara wurde aus ihrer Position nach vorne gerissen und dann wieder zurück in den Sitz geschleudert, aber sie entging so dem Angriff der beiden Fahrzeuge. Diese stießen nun zusammen und trudelten einige Sekunden vor sich hin, bis sie ebenfalls auf die Bremse traten und auseinander lenkten. Lara schoss los, als sie die Beifahrertür des links liegenden Fahrzeugs aufgerissen sah. Der Mann, der nun herauskam erinnerte keineswegs an irgendeinen Ordensbruder. Er war groß, hatte blonde Haare und trug eine Brille, die ihn wahrscheinlich älter aussehen ließ, als er war. Außerdem trug er einen schicken Anzug in schwarz. Erschrocken versuchte er wieder in den Sitz zu springen, doch da war Lara schon heran, zog mit der linken Hand gleichzeitig die Pistole.

Sie rammte den Mann, der nun in einem hohen Bogen über die Motorhaube flog, während sie mit der Pistole in die nun aufgerissene Tür schoss und den Fahrer hinterm Steuer tötete. _Zwei zu Null, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Dann fuhr sie auch schon weiter, während das zweite Fahrzeug ebenfalls an Geschwindigkeit gewann und sie verfolgte. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass schon bald mehr kommen würden.

„Was ist da los?", wollte Allister wissen. „Besuch.", rief Lara über das Dröhnen des Motors hinweg. Hätte sie nicht den Kurs im _Gefahrensituationen richtig nutzen_ gemacht, wäre sie sicherlich überfordert. Damals hatte sie den Kurs eher auf Grund des ulkigen Namens belegt, jetzt freute sie sich darüber, dass er ihn ihrer Abenteuerausbildung enthalten gewesen war. _Damals wollte ich auch nur Archäologin werden_, Lara erinnerte sich zurück, wie ihr Werner von Croy damals in Angkor Wat erklärt hatte, wie sie sich in solchen Situationen verhalten musste. Danach, nach dem Einsturz des Tempels mit der Iris und Von Croy darin, hatte Lara viel geübt.

Ihr Körper war nun nicht mehr nur ein Werkzeug, sie hatte gelernt ihn zu kontrollieren und damit Sachen zu vollbringen, die nicht mal ein Hochleistungssportler hinbekam. Lara hatte in zehn Jahren fast mehr Ausbildungen in einem Zug gemacht, als jeder Mensch dieser Welt. Sie hatte bei Mönchen und Priestern, bei Ninja und Soldaten, bei Politikern und Professoren, bei Fahrlehrern und Freunden gelernt. Sie war richtig begierig darauf gewesen, besser und schneller und stärker zu werden, als jeder andere. Und sie hatte es geschafft. Es gab wohl nur eine Handvoll Menschen, die es mit Laras körperlich aufnehmen konnten. Und das sie es trotz allem geschafft hatte schön weiblich zu bleiben, freute Lara am meisten.

Schüsse rissen sie aus den Erinnerungen und Lara sah im Rückspiegel das zu dem BMW noch weitere Fahrzeuge aufgeschlossen hatten. Ein Militärfahrzeug und zwei weitere BMW. Wäre die Straße nicht so belebt, hätte es für Lara absolut kein Problem dargestellt, von diesen Autos davon zu fahren, denn ihr Porsche hatte mehr PS, als jedes dieses Fahrzeuge. Aber sie musste Rücksicht auf unschuldige nehmen, weshalb sie auch in einer Art Slalom um die Fahrzeuge fuhr und mit durchgedrückter Hupe die Autos warnte. Oft reagierten die Fahrer aggressiv, oder sie reagierten nicht. Aber die meisten hielten an und ließen sie passieren.

_Schade, dass ich kein Blaulicht habe_, dann wäre das Problem aus der Welt. „Wäre es nicht angebracht, mal die Autobahn zu benutzen, um die Kerle abzuschütteln?", schlug Zip, ihre helfende _Stimme_ vor. Lara hätte am liebsten gelacht. Sie war nicht hier um Katz und Maus mit den Kerlen zu spielen, es galt das Leben eines Jungen zu retten. Sie durfte Paris nicht verlassen.

Als sie im Rückspiegel erkannte, dass die Fahrzeuge aufschlossen, trat sie in die Bremse und riss das Lenkrad herum, so dass ihr Fahrzeug beinah auf der Stelle eine Wende machte. Dabei zog sie erneut die Waffe und schoss durch die Frontscheibe auf die Reifen des BMW, dieser kam ins schleudern und rammte sie mit voller Fahrt. Der Aufprall war so brutal, wie er nur hätte sein können. Lara wurde erneut nach vorn gerissen, der Airbag riss auf und blies sich blitzschnell auf. Mit dem Gesicht krachte sie hinein und für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Sternchen, während der BMW von aufschließenden Fahrzeugen fast um die Hälfte komprimiert worden war. Lara löste, so geistesgegenwärtig war sie noch, den Gurt und riss die Tür auf, bevor der Airbag sich wieder lehren konnte und rollte zur Seite, mitten auf die Fahrbahn, die Gott sei Dank frei war. Denn die zivilen Fahrzeuge waren vor Schreck alle stehen geblieben. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie hatte sich mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen und einige Prellungen und Blutergüsse geholt, aber sie war noch bei Verstand und schaffte es, sich langsam aufzurappeln und von den ineinander verhakten Fahrzeugen wegzukommen.

Sie tauchte in eine Gasse ein und lehnte sich dort erst mal zurück. Sie hatte vielleicht zwei Minuten, um zu verschnaufen und Ausrüstung und Körper zu checken, dann ging es auch schon weiter. Denn die Killer in den hinteren Fahrzeugen hatten es wahrscheinlich besser gehabt, als der BMW, der sie gerammt hatte. Aus ihrer Gasse, im Schatten eines Hauses hockend, sah sie die beiden Fahrer des total zerstörten Fahrzeugs ziemlich gut. Sie lagen ebenfalls auf der Straße, vollkommen blutig und zerquetscht.

Kein Sicherheitsgurt, erkannte Lara. Warum mussten _coole _Killer auch immer unangeschnallt fahren. Die Archäologin beruhigte ihre Atmung, während sie die Menschentrauben beobachtete, die von dem Fußgängerweg und aus den Häusern einen undurchdringbaren Ring um die Unfallstelle bauten. Und schon wieder hörte sie Sirenen im Hintergrund. _Das wird langsam ein echtes Hobby._ An Unfallstellen war sie die letzten Wochen schon reichlich gewesen. Und doch schien sie keinen Schritt voranzukommen.

Frustriert über ihre Unwissenheit lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand des Hauses und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Ruhe kehrte ein und sie entspannte sich einwenig. Die Sirenen schienen leiser zu werden und auch die Stimmen der Menschen wurden ruhiger. Sie blendete für einige Sekunden einfach alles aus. Nur noch der eigene Atem war zu vernehmen. Dies würde den Heilungsprozess um einiges beschleunigen.

Nun konnte der Körper, ungestört von äußeren Eindrücken, sich vollkommen auf die Heilung des Gleichen konzentrieren. Aber irgendwas störte Laras Konzentration und Ruhe. Ein Griff an die Schulter. „Alles okay?", fragte eine Stimme auf französisch. _So viel zur Ruhe..._Lara seufzte und erhob sich langsam wieder. All ihre Knochen rebellierten dagegen, aber sie musste es. „Ja.", antwortete Lara: „Alles paletti."

„Sie sehen verdammt blass aus, ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?", der Sprecher trat aus dem Schatten. Ein Mann in Anzug, dunkles Haar, kantiges, gut aussehendes Gesicht. Er lächelte freundlich und trat auf Lara zu. Diese hob aber abwehrend die Hand und bezahlte mit einem Stich in den Rippen, den sie aber überging. Alles was sie in dem Moment zuließ, war ein zusammenkneifen der Augenbrauen. Der Fremde, übrigens ein _wirklich_ gut aussehender Kerl, Lara wog kurz ab ob ein Treffen mit ihm, nach Ende dieses Horrors, drin war, doch dann schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf.

„Das kommt von der Müdigkeit antwortete sie.", Lara log. Aber sie konnte niemandem vertrauen. Wenn der Orden wirklich noch existierte, dann hatten sie einen Plan und Lara musste wissen, was dieser Plan war. Aber dafür brauchte sie den Jungen. Der Junge, der mittlerweile vielleicht schon tot war. Außerdem brauchte sie ein Team, ein echt gutes Team. Nicht nur ihre beiden Plappermäuler am Headset. Sie brauchte einen Partner, der mit anpackte. Und da kam ihr auch schon jemand in den Sinn.

Der Fremde sah schließlich in Richtung des Unfalls, wo sich nun die Krankenwagen und Polizeifahrzeuge sammelten: „Schrecklich, finden sie nicht auch?" Lara nickte: „Sehr schrecklich." „Was machen sie in einer Gegend wie dieser, noch dazu in so einer Gasse?", der Kerl ließ wohl echt nicht locker. Doofer _Samariter_. „Shoppen.", kam es Lara heraus: „Und jetzt lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe, ich hab noch was zu erledigen.", sie klang zorniger als beabsichtigt. Aber der Kerl ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven.

Der hatte was von Chase Carver, ihrem Ex-Ex-Ex-Freund oder so ähnlich. Der Kerl war auch sehr aufdringlich gewesen. Der Fremde lachte leise in sich hinein und betrachtete nun die Gassen genauer: „Sieht mir aber nicht aus wie ein Ort, an dem _Lara Croft_ shoppen würde.", nun sprach er Englisch. Lara fluchte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Also riss sie die Pistole, so schnell es ihr schmerzender Arm zuließ, aus der Innenseite ihrer Jacke und richtete diese auf den Fremdling.

„Wer sind sie!", wollte Lara wissen: „Und woher kennen sie mich!"

„Ich bin ein Fan.", wehrte sich der Kerl und hob beide Arme, aber eher um zu zeigen das er unbewaffnet war: „Lara Croft, in unseren Kreisen sind sie eine Berühmtheit. Ich kenne jede ihrer Abhandlungen." „Ach und sie haben sie also gelesen, weil...", Lara wartete bis er den Satz vollendete. „...weil es zu meinem Job gehört.", half dieser ihr nun weiter.

„Ach so und ich dachte, sie bräuchten die Illustrationen beim Hand _anlegen._", sagte Lara verächtlich und ließ dem merkwürdigen Kerl nicht aus den Augen.

„Seh ich etwa so abstoßend aus.", wollte der Mann wissen, ehrlich gekränkt wie es Lara schien.

„Sie wissen ja gar nicht wen ich alles schon bei schlimmerem erwischt habe.", Lara verdrängt alle aufkommenden Bilder direkt: „Und die meisten waren wirklich edle Persönlichkeiten." Der Fremde lachte ehrlich belustigt auf. Irgendwie wirkte er nicht sehr bedrohlich. Aber sie hatte gelernt, das der Wolf im Schafspelz immer der Netteste war. Und dieser Kerl hatte alles, um dieser _Wolf_ sein zu können. Die Archäologin machte einen Schritt nach hinten und tastete sich mit der freien Hand an der Wand entlang.

„Ich will ihnen wirklich nichts böses.", versuchte der Mann sie zu beruhigen. „Wissen sie, dass haben schon viele behauptet. Aber die haben wenigstens ihre Namen verraten. Das wirkt eher vertraulich.", Lara spürte wie die Wand endete. Sie hatte die Gasse verlassen. Also senkte sie die Waffe und rannte los. Ihr war es vollkommen egal, wer dieser Kerl war. Alles was sie wollte war, den Jungen retten. Und zwar bevor die Kerle ihn foltern oder töten würden. Und wenn sie schon hier waren, dann war das kein gutes Zeichen.

Lara hastete weiter, ignorierte die schmerzenden Füße und es kam ihr so vor, dass je weiter sie ging umso geringer wurde der Protest. Sie schien tatsächlich auch in so einer Position ihre _innere _Ruhe finden zu können. Der Trick war echt hilfreich, wenn man mal von einem Affen gebissen wurde oder so. Oder einen Autounfall hatte.

Sie brauchte einen neuen, fahrbaren Untersatz. Einen, den sie nicht zu Schrott machen würde. Und schließlich fand sie einen. Ein Motorrad hielt unweit von ihr auf ihrer Fahrbahnseite. Ein junger, gut gebauter Mann stieg ab und löste seinen Helm. Lara sah, wie er die Schlüssel in die Brusttasche seiner Motorradjacke schob und musste grinsen. Ein Kinderspiel. Die Grabräuberin brauchte dafür nur ein wenig Schauspielerische Kunst. Männer waren doch so simpel gestrickt. Sie setzte ihre beste _Hilfe-da-ist-jemand-der-will-mir-an-die-Wäsche-_Miene auf und humpelte los.

Keinen der Passanten, die noch auf den Straßen unterwegs waren (Paris schlief nie, dachte sie sich dabei), schenkten ihr beachten. Aber sie machte ihre Sache gut. Nach wenigen Sekunden wirkte ihr humpeln echter, als bei einem Schwerverwundeten. „Helfen sie mir.", sprach sie auf französisch und warf sich dem Mann in die Arme. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen und drückte sie instinktiv an sich, sondierte die Gegend hinter ihnen. Doch er konnte wohl nichts auffälliges bemerken.

„Helfen sie mir.", flehte Lara und blickte panisch zurück, dabei drückte sie ihre flachen Hände gegen seinen Brustkorb. Das sie sowieso einwenig lädiert war, half ihr und verpasste der ganzen Show die richtige Würze: „Ein Mann, ein schrecklich fieser Mann.", sie verfluchte sich selbst. So ein billiger Satz. Aber der Kerl sprang trotzdem drauf an.

„Er wollte mich ausrauben. Dort in der Gasse.", sie deutete auf die, aus der sie eben noch gekommen war. Die Pistole schob sie mit dem Ellebogen so weit vom Körper des Motorradfahrer weg, so dass er nicht bemerkte das sie bewaffnet war. Das würde dann doch alles einwenig lächerlich wirken. „Ich geh mal nachschauen.", erklärte er und blickte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an. Oh, er fühlte sie gut. Lara sah ihm das an. Wahrscheinlich erhoffte er sich auch noch eine Post-Rettungsaktions-Nummer auf seinem Zimmer. Doch soweit würde Lara nicht gehen. Bis dahin war sie schon weit weg über alle Berge. Denn während er die Gegend sondiert hatte, war sie mit geschickten Fingern in seine Brusttasche gewandert und hatte den Schlüssel in die flache Hand gedrückt.

„Passen sie bitte auf. Er ist grauenhaft.", rief Lara, während der Mann die Gasse betrat. Er fühlte sich im Moment wahrscheinlich wirklich, wirklich männlich. Doch Lara fand das alles eher belustigend. Das Männervolk war ja so schwach. Sie wollte nicht wie eine Emanze mit Damenbart klingen, aber das war wohl die Wahrheit. Männer machen für Frauen einfach alles. Als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, setzte sie sich auf das Motorrad und zündete den Motor. Das Geräusch musste er gehört haben, denn er kam kurz darauf aus der Gasse und rief ihr etwas hinterher, was aber im Lärm der Maschine unterging.

Eine Yamaha, schwarz, wie Lara es mochte. Dann hatte sie sich schon in den Verkehr eingebunden und jagte davon. Sie würde ihm sein Motorrad sicher wiederbringen...jedenfalls _hoffte _sie das.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	6. Adieu mein Leben

Kapitel VI

Frankreich, Paris: Nähe Eifelturm

Lara konnte es nicht fassen.

Der Junge lag in ihren Armen und weinte. Er weinte, er war unschuldig, so unschuldig. Und jetzt war er Teil des Puzzles. Geschockt blickte Lara zu Boden und konnte nichts anderes tun, als den jungen Mann festzuhalten. Und Dimitri genoss es, er hörte bald schon auf zu weinen aber es ließ sie nicht los. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Wegen irgendeinem Geheimnis, dass sein Vater mal gewusst hatte, war Dimitris gesamte Familie ausgelöscht worden. Lara zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Minotauren auch den Rest seiner Blutsverwandtschaft ausradieren würden, wenn sie es nicht bereits getan hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", wimmerte Dimi leise und presste sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter, so als wolle er sich die Augen daran ausstechen. Was für ein Gedanke, dachte Lara sich und ließ die Hände langsam sinken. Dimitri beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ist alles okay?", wollte Lara wissen. Blöde Frage.

„Geht es dir einwenig besser?", versuchte sie es erneut. Dimi trocknete seine Augen an seinem Shirt und nickte zögernd. Er war vollkommen durchgefroren. „Komm mit.", Lara erhob sich und reichte dem Jungen ihre Hand. Dieser ergriff sie und kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Gemeinsam schritten sie aus dem Hof hinaus und schritten die Straße entlang, vollkommen Ziellos. Aber Lara wusste auch nicht, was sie mit einem Jungen machen sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er mochte, was ihn trösten oder fröhlich stimmen könnte. Also schritt sie einfach mit ihm schweigend durch die Straßen.

„Ich muss kurz telefonieren.", meinte sie schließlich und ergriff ihren Rucksack, um das Headset herauszuziehen. Es dauerte keine vier Sekunden und die Verbindung stand: „Was gibt es?", wollte Zip wissen. „Probleme, riesige Probleme. Der Junge weiß nicht die Bohne.", Lara blickte zu ihm herüber und lächelte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er Englisch sprach, aber er blickte sie fasziniert an. Und endlich lächelte er auch.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Zip wissen.

„Das er keine Ahnung hat, Dummbatz.", Lara war nicht sauer: „Oder sprichst du kein Englisch?!" Zip murmelte etwas unverständliches. „Verlasst sofort Croft Manor, ich komm nach Hause. Wir sehen uns am _Tag des Vogels im Haus der Weissagung._" Sie konnte Zip sogar nicken hören: „Klar."

Er wusste was gemeint war. Und Lara auch. Sie waren alle eingeweiht. Dieser Satz wurde nur benutzt, wenn sie keines der drei Anwesen auf dem Gelände der Familie Croft aufsuchen sollten, sondern sich _dort _trafen. In einem Appartement in London, gemietet auf Chase Carver. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Ordensbrüder sie dort nicht suchen würden. Denn Chase war ja bekanntlich in Nepal. Dort suchte er irgendeinen Schatz.

Lara hatte schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt. „Und was macht ihr zwei jetzt?", wollte Allister wissen. Lara zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl sie wohl davon ausgehen konnte, dass ihre beiden Kollegen davon nichts mitbekamen. „Ich brauche alle Informationen zu den Minotauren, wenn ich zurück bin.", sagte sie schließlich nach reichlicher Zeit. Dann kappte sie die Verbindung und wand sich an ihren neuen Schützling.

Dieser lächelte sie friedlich an, aber sein Gesicht war voller Trauer. Sie verstand ihn nur zu gut. Dann machte er etwas, das sie verwunderte: „Du bist also Engländerin.", begann er auf brüchigem Englisch. Er gab sich Mühe: „Richtig. Ich bin Lara Croft.", sie reichte ihm die Hand, während sie die Straße entlang strichen, vollkommen verdreckt und erschöpft. Lara hasste Frankreich echt aus vollem Herzen. Sie hatte nichts gegen die Menschen in diesem Land, aber ihre Vergangenheit tat ihren Rest.

„Wir sollten vielleicht was essen gehen!", schlug die Archäologin vor. Dimi zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hunger hätte ich schon. Allerdings ist mein Geld noch in dem Ha...", er verstummte, als ihm einfiel, was diese Bastarde mit seinem zu Hause gemacht hatten. Alles war in die Luft gejagt. Lara seufzte schwer und legte dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schulter: „Ich bleibe bei dir.", versprach sie ihm. Und Dimi brachte ein Lächeln hervor. Sie war erstaunt über diesen Jungen. So jung und schon so viel Mut und Kraft. Lara war in seinem Alter genauso gewesen. Damals als sie mit Von Croy durch Kambodscha und andere Länder. Als junges Mädchen war Lara sehr neugierig und wissensdurstig gewesen. Und wenn eine Prise Abenteuer dabei war, hatte Lara nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt.

Die Welt der Abenteuer war nun mal ihre Welt.

„Worauf hast du denn Lust?", wollte Lara von dem jungen Dimitri wissen. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht: „Ich mag russische Küche.", erklärte er schließlich. Die Archäologin und Abenteurerin war keineswegs erstaunt über diese Antwort. Dimitris Mutter war Russin gewesen, das war ja eigentlich klar, dass er diese Antwort geben würde. Dann dachte sie kurz nach.

Wo gab es hier eine russische Küche? Und dann hatte sie die Idee. „Komm.", sie ergriff den Jungen bei der Hand und zog ihn durch die Straßen. Es war von hier noch ein gutes Stück Fußmarsch, aber noch hatte der Laden sicher geschlossen und bis die Sonne aufging, würde noch einwenig Zeit vergehen. Und erst danach würden sie sich am Flughafen einen Flug zurück nach England holen.

Als erstes schritten sie in eine der größten Einkaufsmeilen von Paris. Dafür war die Stadt ja zum Glück berühmt und besorgte sich und dem Jungen Kleidung, die ihnen besser stand. Die Sonne war zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich schon aufgegangen und die Uhren schlugen kurz nach acht, Verkaufstart für viele Geschäfte. Lara kaufte sich einen Rock in hellem grau und dazu ein weißes Shirt. Für Dimi hatte sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt gekauft und passend dazu eine weiße Shorts.

Das Wetter in Paris versprach gut zu werden. Denn immerhin war es ja auch Sommer. Dann kaufte sie dem armen Jungen noch ein Paar Turnschuhe, da er ohne Fußbekleidung in die Nacht hatte fliehen müssen. Normalerweise gab selbst Lara nicht so viel Geld auf einen Schlag aus, aber heute musste sie sich um einen Jungen kümmern und ihn vielleicht auf dem Wege einwenig glücklicher machen zu können.

Schließlich suchte sie eines der schönsten Lokale in Paris aus, hier hatte sie oft mit ihren Eltern gegessen, als diese noch gelebt hatten. Das kam ihr schon vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Und wahrscheinlich war sie das auch. Lara war schon lange Zeit alleine gewesen, sehr lange Zeit. Sie war aber auch eher eine Einzelgängerin. Die meisten Partner, die sie bisher in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte, waren nicht lange bei ihr geblieben. Kaum einer konnte mit Laras Art zu Leben klar kommen, nur Chase hatte es geschafft.

Doch da war es an anderen Punkten gescheitert, vielleicht an der Freundschaft? Lara hatte in ihm nie den Liebhaber gesehen, nicht bei ihrem letzten Versuch. Und damals hatte er ihr viel zu sehr weh getan, um es ihm verzeihen konnte. Als sie sich mit Dimitri ins Innere begab, staunte dieser nicht schlecht.

Es war ein wirklich teures Restaurant, das sah man allein an der Einrichtung, viel Holz, viel Glas und vor allem: sehr viel Marmor. Es war schön, wirklich sehr schön. Hier kostete wohl eine Vorspeise schon mehr als eine Tagesmahlzeit, die er sonst immer zu sich nahm. Als die zwei sich setzten, begann Lara schließlich: „Du kannst essen so viel du willst und was du willst." „Und du?", wollte Dimi wissen und blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich mach es ebenfalls.", sie grinste ihn keck an: „Keine Sorge, das kann ich mir gerade so leisten." Sie lachte leise und empfing die Karte, die der Kellner ihr reichte. Hier waren die Kellner sehr gesittet und hielten sich an sämtliche Benimmregeln. Und auch Lara tat es, versuchte Dimitri immer einwenig zu dozieren, während er da saß wie ein Sack Reis. Doch sie tat es keinesfalls tadelnd, sondern in einem sehr freundlichen und amüsierten Tonfall. „Und so isst du jedes Mal?", wunderte sich der Bursche.

Lara verneinte lächelnd: „Nein, nicht immer. Wenn ich Lust bekomme, geh ich auch mal zu McDonalds und schieb mir einen Burger rein." Sie bediente sich in diesem Satz bewusst einer etwas umgänglicheren Sprechweise, um ihren Abscheu gegenüber der Fastfoodkette zu verdeutlichen. Aber die waren wie Drogen. Man brauchte doch ab und zu einen Hamburger oder eine Portion dieser labbrigen Pommes.

Schließlich kam ihr essen. Lara und Dimitri, beide vollkommen am Verhungern, hatten sich als Vorspeise eine Suppe bestellt, eine indische, danach kam ein großer Teller voller Köstlichkeiten und zum Abschluss noch für jeden Ein Nachtisch und für Lara ein Schnäpschen zum runter_spülen_, wie Dimitri lächelnd fragte. In der gesamten Zeit erzählten sie über dieses und jenes. Angefangen hatten ihre Gespräche mit Sachen wie dem Wetter, dann blieben sie am Winter hängen und hangelten sich von dort immer tiefer in Richtung persönliches. Sie redeten über Weihnachten, verschiedene Bräuche (Lara wusste vieles über Bräuche aus anderen Ländern zu berichten) und Dimitri verschlang die Informationen förmlich. Dann fingen sie über persönliche Weihnachtserlebnisse zu erzählen und trotz des Verlustes, den er erst vor wenigen Stunden erlitten hatte, erzählte Dimitri fast ohne zu stocken oder vom Thema abzulenken.

Lara wusste genau, was sie tat. Sie versuchte ihn durch geschicktes Fragen und erzählen (dabei log sie ihn kein einziges Mal an) dazu zu bringen, vielleicht doch ein Geheimnis Preis zu geben. Die Leute in diesem Lokal –zwei Männer und drei Frauen- wirkten alle nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Personen zu belauschen, also würde sie wohl kaum einer abhören und wenn der Kellner erschien, versuchte Lara sich ihm zuzuwenden, so dass Dimitri nicht vor dem Mann möglicherweise was herausposaunte. Selbst wenn hier keine Minotauren saßen, mit dem Wissen das er möglicherweise hätte besäßen haben können, würden doch eine Reihe von Menschen den Machthunger verspüren.

All das waren nur Theorien, aber Lara ging davon aus das dieses Geheimnis etwas mit Macht zu tun hatte. Sonst würde diese Sekte nie und nimmer über Leichen gehen, um daran zu kommen. Oder besser: Es zu hüten. Vielleicht hatten die Illuminaten ja genau das falsch gemacht, damals.

Vielleicht hatten sie allesamt keine mystische Grundlage für ihre Macht gehabt, so dass sie schon bald von ihrer Tochtersekte überholt worden waren. Und schließlich auch vernichtet worden waren.

Jedes Gespräch das sie mit Dimi führte, lief aber darauf hinaus, dass er entweder geschickt nichts Preis gab, oder aber wirklich nichts wusste. Allerdings ging Lara eher vom letzteren aus, denn das Verhalten des Jungen vorhin im Garten war nie und nimmer gespielt gewesen, oder Lara würde einen Besen fressen. Dann hätte der Junge einen Oscar verdient und einen Grammy und sogar den Nobelpreis...für so eine Leistung würde man sicher eine neue Kategorie in Sachen Nobelpreis einführen.

Sie lächelte ihn an, ließ in ihrem Gesicht nichts von ihren Zweifeln und Gedanken erkennen. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr der Junge sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Schließlich standen sie aber auf und schritten aus dem Lokal. Lara gab ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. „Und was jetzt?", wollte der junge Kerl wissen.

„Einen Flug in Richtung Heimat.", erklärte Lara ihm. „Was wird aus mir?", wollte Dimi wissen. So hatte er die Frage also gemeint. Lara konnte ihn gut verstehen. Mit einer Wildfremden Frau, auch wenn sie noch so spendabel war, würde sie selbst auch eher zögerlich mitfliegen. Sie musste ihn irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn sie ihn drängen würde, würde er sicher noch größere Zweifel hegen. Eine verzwickte Situation, also antwortete sie so, wie sie es am besten empfand.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab sie offen zu: „Ich fliege jetzt zurück." Er sah sie enttäuscht an. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach weggehen.", meinte er traurig und blickte sich um. Alles erinnerte ihn an sein früheres Leben, was er mit einem Schlag plötzlich nicht mehr führte, was ihm von Menschen denen er nie etwas getan hatte, genommen worden war. Lara kannte dieses Gefühl. Ihr selbst wurde einst ihr Leben zerstört. Bei dem Absturz ihres Fliegers in Nepal. Damals war ihre Mutter verschwunden und Lara war alleine zurück geblieben. Nur ihre Klugheit und ihr Wille hatten sie damals am Leben gehalten, bis ihr Vater sie gefunden hatte.

(A/N: Hier muss wohl erwähnt werden, dass sich dies einwenig mit meiner ersten Fanfiction überschneidet. Ich hoffe keiner wird mir das ernsthaft übel nehmen, da diese Fanfiction auf der Vorlage von Tomb Raider „Legend" und die erste auf der Vorlage der Comics entstanden war.)

„Die Leute werden dich jagen.", erklärte Lara ihm die Tatsache. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm eine rosarote Brille auf die Nase zu setzen, sie wollte nichts beschönigen und wollte ihn auch nicht beeinflussen. Die kalte Wahrheit, auf einem Tablett aus rauem Pflaster, vor der Nase serviert. Nur so würde er sich sicher entscheiden können, was er für am besten empfand. „Du kannst zu irgendwelchen Bekannten fahren, kennst du hier welche?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen. Doch er verneinte.

Er war wirklich ein einsamer Junge. Keine Familie, keine Bekannten. Und wenn er zu nahen Verwandten ging, würde sich blitzschnell eine Verbindung herstellen lassen und er würde noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr bringen, aber am meisten sich selbst. Lara seufzte schwer und blickte zu einem in der Nähe parkenden Taxi. Dieses würden sie wohl zum Flughafen nehmen.

„Dimitri, ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir mitkommen willst, aber du solltest vielleicht wissen das es ein Leben, wie du es bis gestern geführt hast, nicht mehr geben wird, nicht mehr geben kann.", er blickte verlegen zur Seite und dachte nach. Sie sah keine Tränen in seinen Augen, nur endlose Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung. _Armer Bursche_, dachte sich Lara für sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wenn sie noch lange so auf der Straße standen, würde schon bald zur Zielscheibe werden können. Wenn es nicht bereits zu spät war. Lara blickte sich misstrauisch um. Doch sie konnte keine verräterischen Gestalten in Fenstern erkennen und (was am wichtigsten war) keine verräterischen Lichtspiegelungen von Sniperzielvorrichtungen.

Ein Glück!

Doch wer wusste schon, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Schließlich blickte Dimi sie an. „Ich kenn dich zwar kaum, aber ich glaube dir kann ich trauen.", leise fügte er: „Und wenn das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel sein sollte...scheiß drauf.", dann fuhr er laut fort: „Ich werde mit dir kommen. Und ich will bei dir bleiben."

Lara nickte, sichtlich erleichtert über diese Entscheidung. Dann blickte sie wieder zu dem Taxi, was sich keinen Schritt fortbewegt hatte. „Los geht's.", meinte sie: „Ich schätze mal, hier beginnt ein großes Abenteuer."

„Abenteuer?", Dimi sah sie an, als würde er gleich die Ambulanz rufen: „Ich find das ist eher ein Alptraum." Doch Lara verneinte: „Nein. Ich denke mal, schon bald werde ich wieder das tun dürfen was ich am besten kann." „Und das wäre?", Dimi wirkte eher skeptisch. Lara legte eine stilistische Pause ein und antwortete dann: „Ein Geheimnis lüften und bösen Buben in den Hintern versohlen."

Dimitri Van Haagen lachte amüsiert auf, dann stiegen sie ins Taxi und Lara nannte ihr Ziel. Die Fahrt begann und Lara hoffte, dass sie auch friedlich enden würde.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	7. Trubulenzen

Kapitel VII

Boeing 747, Cockpit: Mitten im Flug

Lara lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Der Taxifahrer hatte sie ohne Umwege, Probleme oder Mordversuche zum Flieger gebracht. Lara gab ihm das Geld passend, für Trinkgeld blieb ihr nichts und ihre Kreditkarten lagen auf solchen Reisen meist zu Hause. Wann sollte sie auch normalerweise im Dschungel von Belize auf eine Bank treffen?

Sie waren ins Innere gegangen und hatten sich dort an einem der Checkin-Schalter, einem der etwas günstigeren Fluggesellschaften, zwei Tickets ohne Zwischenstopp nach London zum Airport besorgt. Jetzt saßen sie im Flieger, Lara musste ihre Tasche ins Gepäck packen, so dass sie hier auch nicht mit Allister und Zip kommunizieren konnte, geschweige denn sich wehren konnte.

Aber sollten sie hier überfallen werden, würden auch die Banditen keine Waffen bei sich haben. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Und da seit dem September vor einigen Jahren so viel schief gelaufen war, hatten sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stark verstärkt. Doch Lara hoffte auf nichts, dass hatte lange Jahre Erfahrung gelehrt.

Dimi hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief. Der Flug war zwar nicht sonderlich lang, aber einwenig Erholung würde ihnen beiden echt gut tun. Doch Lara durfte nicht schlafen, musste wachsam sein. Bis sie das Appartement ihres Exfreundes erreicht hatte. Da der Boardfilm nichts sinnvolles zu bieten hatte, ein Streifen über einen sprechenden Hund namens _Beethoven_, zog Lara ihr PDA, das sie sich extra in die Hosentasche gestopft hatte. Elektronik war nur während der Lande- und Startanflüge nicht erlaubt. Dazwischen konnte sie ohne weiteres damit rumspielen.

Also rief sie das Hauptmenü auf und loggte sich als L.Croft ein. Dann ging sie ihre Möglichkeiten in Gedanken durch und führte eine ordentliche Liste, ähnlich einer Exeltabelle. Ihr Kollege und Freund Zip hatte ihr einst gezeigt, wie sie das _Ding _bedienen konnte, ohne den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus auszulösen. Daraufhin hatte sie gefragt, ob diese Behauptung sarkastisch gemeint war und ob es nicht wirklich so eine Funktion geben konnte. Daraufhin hatte Zip nur leise: „Verrückte!", gemurmelt.

Und Lara hatte ihm in diesem Monat den Gehalt gekürzt. Er hatte sich nie ernsthaft darum gekümmert, aber Lara hatte dies sonderlich amüsiert. Jetzt lehnte sie sich zurück, lauschte mit einem Ohr dem langweiligen Film und dachte weiter nach.

Die Minotauren waren, wie sie bewiesen hatten, kein lahmer Haufen. Sie waren eine ernste Bedrohung und was das schlimmste war: Sie waren überall. Lara wusste nicht mehr, wem sie trauen konnte oder durfte. Nicht mal ihre Freunde waren nun die nächsten Vertrauten. Obwohl sie dies eher bezweifelte. Sie seufzte. Ihre Bibliothek enthielt nicht viele Schriften über Sekten und ob die Minotauren auch dabei waren, dass wusste sie nicht. Aber Allister würde sich Mühe geben und Zip hatte das Internet.

Doch diese Quellen waren nicht zuverlässig genug. Ihr kam noch ein abwegiger Gedanke, aber dafür müsste sie weit weg telefonieren. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung von der dortigen Zeitverschiebung. Also würde sie entweder einen guten Zeitpunkt abpassen können, oder aber sie würde jemanden wecken müssen.

Das Telefonat würde nach Marokko gehen. Lara hatte dort eine alte Bekannte, die sich mit den Eigenheiten der Minotauren während ihrer Studienzeit beschäftigt. Dies hatte sie den Studienplatz gekostet und mittlerweile war Lara froh, dass es sie nicht auch das Leben gekostet hatte. Vielleicht war sie ihre letzte Hoffnung, sie würde ihr möglicherweise sagen können was hier vor sich ging und vor allem: Was und wer die Minotauren waren. Sie brauchte alles, was sie bekommen konnte. So einen Feind hatte Lara noch nie gehabt. Sie seufzte schwer und wartete, bis die Lichter mit dem Anschnall-Zeichen verloschen waren. Dann endlich löste sie den Gurt und stand auf.

Seit sie in den Flieger gestiegen war, drückte ihre Blase kräftig und sie musste dringend mal das stille Örtchen aufsuchen. Ihr PDA verstaute sie zwischen Dimis Hintern und dem Sitz, so dass ein Fremder nicht ohne weiteres drankommen würde. Es sei denn er hatte eine gute Erklärung, warum er einem Minderjährigen an den Hintern fasste. Am Flughafen hatte Lara Dimi als Neffen eingetragen. Gut das dort niemand ernsthafte Verwandtschaftstests durchführte. Die enge Toilette war, wie sollte es auch anders sein, belegt und da es sich bei dem Flug um einen Billigflieger handelte, war eine weitere Toilette nicht untergebracht worden. Entnervt hämmerte sie an die Tür: „Machen sie schon auf."

Eine Männerstimme brummte etwas unverständliches und Lara lehnte sich zurück, verdrehte die Augen. Vorsichtig betrachtete sie den Raum genauer. Eine Stewardess lehnte an der hinteren Wand und lächelte zu ihr herüber. Eine Kanne Tee oder Kaffee stand neben ihr auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, ein kleiner Kühlschrank zwischen ihren Beinen. Dort wurde wohl der Proviant für die Fluggäste gelagert.

_So viel zu dem Thema: Frische Ware._

Der Rest des Raumes war nicht sonderlich interessant. Links von Lara war die Einstiegsluke, fest verschlossen - verstand sich ja wohl von selbst, oder? Endlich hörte sie das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Schlosses. Und zu ihrem Erstaunen –eigentlich war es gar nicht so erstaunlich- kam ein älterer Mann mit einer Frau so um die zwanzig aus der Toilette. Er nickte Lara freundlich zu und verbeugte sich einwenig, sein Kopf war glühend rot, weil ihm die gesamte Situation einwenig peinlich war.

Es gab wohl keinen Flug, auf dem nicht irgend ein Hollywood-Filmproduktions-Opfer versuchte seine schnuckelige „Sekretärin" zu vernaschen, während die wartende Frau treu zu Hause saß. Manchmal aber traf man an solchen Orten auch nette Männer mit ebenso netten Frauen, deren Liebe auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen nicht hatte bis zum Hotel warten können. Schließlich betrat Lara die Toilette und vergewisserte sich zuerst, dass sie nicht in irgendwas unappetitliches trat.

Als sie fertig war und der Hosenstall gerade schloss hörte sie die vertraute Stimme einer Stewardess leise durch die Tür dringen. „Wir hätten für sie Wein, Sekte...", Lara schaltete ab. Solche Texte rezitierten die Frauen ihr Leben lang, da gab es keinen Grund länger zuzuhören, es sei denn man wollte sich eine 0,3 Liter Dose Cola für günstige fünf Euro holen. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Die Frau von eben schob einen Plastikwagen durch den engen Gang des Fliegers, darauf standen Gläser, Flaschen, Tüten und eine Auflaufform mit Tiramisu als Inhalt. Ein vollkommen normaler Betrieb in einem Flugzeug, wenn da nicht das Tiramisu wäre.

Im selben Moment, als Lara sich zur Seite warf, griff die Stewardess in das Dessert herein und riss etwas silbrig glänzendes hervor. Das Messer, denn bei dem silbrig glänzenden Ding handelte es sich um nichts anderes, sauste durch den Flieger und bohrte sich in die Toilettentür, nur knapp von Laras Kopf entfernt. „Verdammt.", presste Lara hervor und spannte ihre Muskeln an, sprang auf und ging in gehockte Angriffsposition. Platz gab es hier kaum und wenn die Messerwerferin zufällig noch mehr in dem Tiramisu hatte, sah es schlecht für Lara aus. Aber weitere Attacken blieben aus.

Die Passagiere blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Ist mal erfrischend. Sonst waren es nur Männer, die hinter mir her waren.", meinte Lara schmunzelnd und schritt einwenig näher. In dem Moment stieß die Stewardess mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf den Augen das Wägelchen vor und es knallte mit voller Wucht gegen Lara. Gläser und Flaschen ergossen sich über der Archäologin, während sie zu Boden segelte.

Eine Bierflasche landete kurz vor ihr auf dem Boden, so dass sie mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht darauf landete. Mit einem Aufschrei vollendete sie den Sturz und rang um Atem, ergriff die Flasche mit dem rechten Arm und zog sie unter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Au.", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte. Die Stewardess, die vorhin noch so nett gelächelt hatte, ging nun auf Lara los und zerrte sie am Kragen ihrer Jacke in den etwas breiteren Vorraum hinein. Der erste Schlag traf Lara ins Gesicht und schleuderte ihren Hinterkopf gegen den Teppichboden. Benommen versuchte sie sich zu wehren, aber der Schmerz saß noch sehr tief. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie den nächsten Hieb abzuwehren und selbst einen Schlag anzubringen, der die Stewardess einige Zentimeter fliegen ließ.

Sie besaß keine Superkräfte, aber ein Schlag von unten gegen eine hockende Person ließ jeden einige Zentimeter segeln. Und wenn dem nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann hatte sie wohl eine starke Rechte. Erschöpft richtete sie sich auf, nicht ohne vorher dabei einige Male umzuknicken. Sie hatte genug von den ewigen Angriffen, ihre Kraft reichte nicht mehr aus. Sie brauchte einwenig Ruhe. Und die Minotauren sollten aufhören sie mit Kanonenfutter abzuspeisen. Sie wollte endlich mal eines der höheren _Tiere _dort treffen.

„Der werde ich aber ordentlich mal den Marsch blasen.", meinte sie einwenig benommen. Noch immer war keinem der restlichen Passagiere irgendeine Regung außer erstaunen anzusehen. Lag wohl daran, dass keiner der beiden Frauen Schusswaffen besaß. Die Stewardess kam wieder auf die Beine und riss ihr linkes Bein hoch. Der Absatzschuh traf Lara am Knie und sie brach zusammen, ging in die Knie. Doch den Faustschlag konnte sie noch abwehren und selbst ihre rechte Hand in den Nacken der Fremden bekommen. Dann riss sie den Kopf der Frau nach vorne und hämmerte ihn gegen einen kleinen Tisch.

„Das ist echt gefährlich, weißt du. Deshalb sollte man auch immer angeschnallt sein.", zischte Lara sie giftig an und stieß sie von sich.

Doch die blonde Stewardess war zäh wie Leder, denn sie war direkt wieder auf den Beinen und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Lara selbst spürte ebenfalls ein kleines Rinnsal ihre Augenbraue hinab laufen. „Nimm es nicht persönlich.", die Stewardess sprang vor und hämmerte ihre Faust in Laras Gesicht, die sich nicht schnell genug wegdrehen konnte. Lara ging erneut zu Boden und die Stewardess schlug wieder und wieder zu. Sie hörte erst auf, als jemand rief: „Sie bringt die Frau noch um.", denn im nächsten Moment sauste etwas hartes aus Glas herbei und schaltete die Gegnerin aus.

Als Lara sich unter der Bewusstlosen hervor gerungen hatte sah sie in Dimis grinsendes Gesicht. „Baseballteam?!", wollte Lara wissen und er nickte freundlich. Er hatte die Kontrahentin mit einem herumliegenden Glas ausgeschaltet. Das gab dann wohl für ihn die volle Punktzahl.

„Beruhigen sie sich bitte wieder.", sagte Lara. Aber sie ahnte, wie merkwürdig diese Aufforderung aus dem Mund einer Frau kam, die sich eben noch ausgiebig geprügelt hatte: „Die Gefahr ist gebannt." Doch woher sollten die Menschen wissen, dass die Stewardess wirklich dem Feind angehört hatte? Vielleicht war ja auch Lara ebenso der Fiesling, der Terrorist, der das Flugzeug kidnappen wollte. Flugzeuge und Höhe erzeugten im Menschen schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Bild des Schreckens. Nicht umsonst litten so viele Menschen unter der Flugangst.

Und nicht umsonst nutzten Filmproduzenten diese Angst schamlos aus. Und da war es natürlich klar, dass eingepfercht in dieser Höhe in einem kleinen Kasten aus Metall kein wirklich beruhigendes Bild darstellte und auch seine Wirkung demnach nicht ausblieb.

Lara seufzte. Nach der Landung würde sie sich wohl einigen Fragen stellen müssen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


End file.
